Bonds of Temptation
by Lotuskiss
Summary: The war was over and things were getting back to normal. Until one night of drinks and questionable judgement changed everything. Now as the trio repeats seventh year, extra complications bring them closer and also make them question who they are and what they really want out of life.-Disclaimer: I neither own nor make any money off this fic.The HP verse belongs to JK Rowling.
1. August 11, 1999

Recently I was reading a book and got a wonderful plott bunny from it. It's been running around in my head, causing havoc and not letting me concentrate.

I've also gotten another bunny in my head a creature fic to be exact. But I want to get this one mostly written before I start on the other.

I hope you enjoy my newest idea nad if you do, please review. Feedback is encouraging and I welcome constructive criticism.

*********HP**********

This was not possible.

How could this be?

Oh god, what had she done?

And why couldn't she remember?

Hermione slowly slid down the wall, coming to rest on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Her astute mind was running a mile a minute, trying to figure out what had happened. Well, she knew what had happened. She had sex. But for the life of her, Hermione couldn't figure out when or with whom. Since the most recent and final downfall of Voldemort; Hermione, Ron, Harry and all their friends had been slowly putting their lives and wizarding society back together.

The last of the Death Eaters were being rounded up and judged for their crimes against humanity and wizarding society alike. Their days were filled with rebuilding Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts herself. Every stone that was replaced was one step closer to healing. They were close to being finished with Hogwarts, the Astronomy tower the last piece to be repaired, just in time for the new term in three weeks.

The trio had been residing at number 12 Grimmauld Place since the end of the war. They all had their reasons for being in the gloomy and confining house. Harry was still coming to terms with all the people who had been lost. He attended their funerals day after day but couldn't seem to look their families in the eye just yet. He still blamed himself. Ron was both escaping the memories of his lost brother Fred , and the suffocating arms of his mother. Mrs. Weasley was still in mother bear mode, afraid to let even Charlie out of her sight. And Hermione well, she was hiding from the world, but most of all, her parents.

A scant three weeks earlier Hermione had apparated just outside her parents home in Australia. From the road she could see into the house through a kitchen window, where her father and mother were dancing. Her mother was laughing as her father twirled her around and Hermione had never seen such a look of freedom or devotion on her fathers face. Australia seemed to be agreeing with them. They had settled in, bought a house and looked to be happier than ever. Before she though better of it, Hermione disappeared with a little pop.

After that she had holed up once more within the dreary house, not seeing, let alone dating anyone. With a groan, Hermione leaned her head back to the wall, her eyelids falling shut. Though the floor was cold, her temperature was skyrocketing. Her body was on fire, her breaths coming in short gasps. God, was she panicking? Hermione's eyes flashed open, and she pushed herself to her feet, determined to get to the bottom of this. Hermione tossed the muggle pregnancy test into the box, along with the three others she had used. Then in the trash they went.

Swiftly and silently Hermione walked down the second floor hall. She wasn't worried about her boys but in fact Kreacher. Somewhere along the line he had warmed up to all three of them but enjoyed sneaking up on Hermione in particular. Especially in the morning when she was still wearing her pajamas. Kreacher always took the time to tell her that it was very inappropriate for "such a well behaved mudblood" to be sleeping in the boxers and quidditch jerseys that she stole regularly from Ron and Harry's laundry. Hermione couldn't help the sudden snort. Half the time she slept naked and only wore those items to leave her room.

Running her hand through her wild hair, she took the flight of stairs two at a time and headed toward the kitchen. As soon as Hermione strode past the slightly ajar library door, she froze. It was as if time slowed to a crawl as a shock ran down her spine. Hermione reached out a pale and shaking hand to push open the heavy inlaid doors. Stepping inside her favorite retreat, her gaze immediately zeroed in on the low but warm fire that burned in the hearth. Then to the black leather settee in front of the hearth.

Without warning, the memories from that night came flooding back.

***************HP*****************

_The sitting room of number 12 Grimmauld place was full to the brim. Sette's and pillows had been transfigured from horrendous looking statues and door stops. There was alcohol aplenty and every few minutes, new names were said in the silence, a small toast for their large sacrifice. Hermione lay on the floor in front of the fire, whiskey in one hand and the other playing in Harry's unruly black hair, where he lay on his back in front of her. Ron was glued to her side, his head and chest laid across her back, as if she were a pillow._

_Hermione took a glance around at the other occupants of the room. Professor McGonagall and the new Minister Shaklebolt occupied one settee, while next to them sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill. Ginny sat at Bill's feet, George's head in her lap as he stared unblinkingly at the ceiling. Andromeda Tonks lay reclined in a large armchair, her grandson and Harry's godson firmly seated and asleep at her breast. Earlier that evening, Mrs. Weasley had made a fine supper and invited everyone of their friends and family. Slowly after dinner, it had dwindled down to just them._

_Knocking back the rest of her whiskey, Hermione grimaced and wiggled. "Ron, get off. I have to pee." Instead of moving like any decent person, her large red haired friend, just wiggled and firmly seated himself on her back. "What was that 'mione? You have to pee?" Harry looked at Hermione, a shadow of a smile on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Yes Ronald, I have to pee." Without warning, Hermione rolled away from him, knocking his chin with her hip. "Ow!" Chuckles went through the somber room, as she pushed herself to her feet, straightening Harry's jersey and Ron's atrociously orange Chudley Cannon boxers. Smiling she said "Be back in a few." _

_Hermione's neon blue socks padded across the many throw rugs on the floor as she headed toward the second floor loo. Why there wasn't a loo on the first floor was beyond her. As she walked past the library, Hermione stopped and backtracked. Who was in her library? Slowly she eased the heavy ornate door open and slipped inside. There on her favorite leather settee lay a large imposing shadow, brandy glass in hand. The ice inside clinked as the bearer took a full swallow of the golden liquid inside._

"_Spying are we Miss Granger?" The sudden question made Hermione jump, a hand flying up the cross around her neck. _

"_Professor Snape, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, I was on my way to the loo and saw the door was open." Severus Snape raised an eyebrow as she came around the front of the settee. "Did you now? Well, I should of known. This being your second home." Hermione just nodded. Something was up. Snape hadn't berated her or insulted her yet. He always took full advantage of any chance he had to insult her need for knowledge. "Professor, are you alright?" Hermione's eyes were glued to the hand that raised the small glass to a pale, sensuous mouth. Ripping her gaze away, Hermione shook her head. What was she thinking?_

"_Something wrong Miss Granger? Surely not." Hermione raised her face, looking Severus in the eyes. "You first." Severus chuckled. It was a deep timbre sound, that made her shiver. It was a voice of sin, bitter and enthralling. Finishing off his drink. Severus let his arm fall toward the floor, dropping the glass cylindrical object. It rolled toward the hearth, firelight glinting off it in a myriad of colors. Hermione sat down on the plush rug in front of the fire and looked at Severus, waiting. Severus snorted and shook his head, his gaze roaming the ceiling. _

"_The Wizengamot in all it's wise nature has brought me up on "assisted suicide" charges" he drawled. Hermione's eyes widened a fraction. "What?" A hollow laugh escaped Severus's throat as he continued. "They cleared me of murder and instead bring up "assisted suicide" charges. Why do they insist on making my life hell even after the Dark Lord has already done so?" _

_Hermione was dumbfounded. Assisted suicide charges? She had heard of them in the muggle world but here? Without warning, Severus swung his legs to the floor and stood in one motion. Hermione quickly scrambled back, out of the way. Upon seeing him unbuttoning his outer robe she asked, "What are you doing?" Severus never paused in his ministrations as he looked down at her. _

"_What does it look like Miss Granger? Ten points to Gryffindor if you can get it right. No? Well I am getting comfortable. I am sure Minerva plans to get drunk and I must be here to escort her back to the castle. Don't want her splinching herself do we? And I have a very strong feeling that I will be here all night."_

_One elegant hand tossed the robe onto the back of the settee as he sat back down. Hermione continued to watch as he began unbuttoning the collar of his dress shirt, expertly flicking buttons through their holes. Hermione's eyes were riveted to his left forearm, as delicate fingers pushed the silk up, revealing the Dark mark, a sharp contrast to Severus's alabaster skin. _

_Off came the loafers next, to reveal bare feet, no socks. As he laid his head back, he snapped his fingers. Instantly the glass was back in his hand and refilled with both ice and brandy. Hermione smiled to herself , wondering how much of that he had ingested. "Comfortable Professor?" _

"_Quite, Miss Granger." Lifting his head, Severus took a draft from his glass and sighed. He had best get comfortable. It looked as if Minerva wasn't leaving any time soon, crafty old battle axe. _

_Slowly Hermione stood, straightening her clothes. "Do you need anything? Anything I can get you?" _

_Severus looked at her, his eyes glinting in a predatory manor. "Actually Miss Granger, there is." Suddenly Hermione realized how close she was standing to him. With the way he looked at her, she was suddenly unnerved. "What is it that I can get you?" Severus stared at her for a moment before growling, "You."_

_Before Hermione knew what had happened, Severus's hand snaked out and grabbed her jersey, yanking her between his legs and onto his lap. Distantly, Hermione heard the brandy glass shatter, tinkling like chimes. The second her lips met his, a shocking sizzle went down her spine. Reaching out for balance, Hermione's hands found his shoulders, gripping them hard. She wasn't sure whether she should push him away, but when his arm wrapped around her back like a vice, pinning her too him, Hermione decided she didn't care. Hermione gave into the kiss demanding from him what he took from her._

_Her dainty hands moved from his shoulders to his neck and further up to entwine in his silky locks. Harry and Ron had never listened when she pointed out, that most potions fumes made hair greasy. Boldly, Hermione moved her knees to each side of Severus's hips and raised herself up, breaking his hold and the kiss. She looked down into his face, searching his eyes for anything to make her leave. But the truth was, even though she knew she should, she didn't want to._

_Suddenly he grabbed her body and with quick movements had her pinned under him on the settee. Her settee. "Mine." his lips crushed hers, the kiss borderline bruising. After that it was nothing but heat. First went the sensibilities and reservations. Then went the clothes. Everywhere his hands touched immediately was set aflame. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the library door that stood ajar, nor the fact that this was about as forbidden as you could get. Hermione only cared about one thing. More, and she was going to get it._

_Severus licked and bit every part of her that he could reach. Hands grasped at her soft skin, kneading it until it was flushed. As her body arched and low, mewling cries left her lips he smiled viciously. She would never forget him, never forget this. He would make damn sure of it. His soul was already black and broken, what was one more blemish?_

_He was going to enjoy this._

_************HP***********_

Hermione's body flushed at the memory and her body shook. How could she of forgotten something so carnal? She hadn't drank that much, had she? What had she been thinking? Shaking her head, Hermione stumbled into the sitting room where Harry and Ron were playing chess. Without a word, she fell onto the couch, catching both boys attention.

"Hermione, you alright?" She nodded, swinging her gaze toward Harry. She felt Ron's weight settle next to her on the scraggly couch. His hand came up to her forehead, his knuckles grazing the skin. "You look flushed 'Mione. What's the matter?" Harry's weight settled on the other side of her, one of his hands gripping hers. "Your chewing your lip Hermione. Something is up."

Hermione sighed, trying to figure out where to start. She needed their help. Abortion was out of the question. Looking between them, she opened her mouth then closed it. She once again opened her mouth, this time forcing herself to speak. "I need your help." Harry and Ron stayed silent, waiting for her to find the courage to continue. "You see, I did something. Don't really know if it's good, but it could never be bad. Never."

Above her head, Harry gave Ron a perplexed look. What was she talking about? "Hermione, we trust you, trust your judgment. Just tell us what happened and we'll do our best to help you fix it."

Hermione shook her head almost violently. "There is no fixing it. I won't take the easy way out. I'm going to do what's right. Fixing it is not an option."

Harry was extremely confused. Hermione was speaking in riddles. Well, maybe she was making sense to herself but she was the only one who knew what she was talking about. A quick look at Ron told him the other man was just as perplexed. Ron now had an arm around Hermione's shoulders, her body shaking in his embrace. "Hermione, I promise we'll take care of things, your way, but to do that you have to tell us what's wrong. What did you do?"

Closing her eyes, Hermione let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "I'm pregnant."

************HP***********

Two hours later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were still sitting on that couch only this time, they were huddled together under a thick blanket. "You know, I was a miracle baby. Least that's what my mum said. She was almost just shy of 40 when I came along. She and my father were so ecstatic." Hermione's voice was low, her head laying on Ron's shoulder. Harry had stretched his legs out sideways, and settled Hermione snuggly between himself and Ron. Ron's legs were stretched in his direction, laying over top of Harry's.

"My mother had way too many 'miracle' children." Harry laughed at Ron's sarcasm. Hermione cracked a smile and muttered "And she loves every one of you." Ron nodded, an easy smile on his face. Harry was still laughing, and managed to stutter out "Malfoy is an only child. But he's definitely no miracle."

An un-ladylike snort escaped Hermione at the thought. Him, a miracle? Yeah, right. "Looks like I'll have to start picking out baby names."

Ron nodded thoughtfully before opening his mouth. " But that kid will carry your name or ours. I'll be damned if it'll be tarnished by the name of Snape."

Hermione smacked him lightly, admonishing him. "Ronald! Professor Snape is a good man. He's risked much and you know it."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know about good Hermione. I mean you are pregnant. But old habits are hard to get over. I mean come on, do you think he'll suddenly be nice to us?"

Nibbling her lip, Hermione shook her head. No, he wouldn't be nice. Hell, he might be meaner than ever. No doubt he thought her to be easy, something akin to a whore. But it wasn't true and she knew it. So did Harry, Ron, the Weasley's and most of the male upper classman at Hogwarts. She didn't jump into bed or onto a settee with just anybody.

Harry and Ron had taken the news with a surprising amount of maturity. They were both outraged at Severus for having sex with her, let along getting her pregnant. But the big question on their minds was would she tell him? Harry and Ron promised to help her hide the pregnancy from the student body as long as possible but she couldn't hide it in good conscience from Severus. Not for long anyway. However, that bridge would be crossed hen she finally arrived at it's edge.

In retrospect, Hermione was very glad that she had turned Professor, no, Headmistress McGonagall down when she had been offered the Head Girl position. At first she turned it down because of her Apprenticeship but now, with her pregnancy, there is no way she could have done it.

Hermione was pulled for her thoughts when she found herself squished between Harry and Ron in a tight, crooked hug. "It'll be okay Hermione. We'll help you in whatever you need. Hell, you can marry me if you want." Harry's words were honest and they softened her heart. "Do you want to be Mrs. Potter?" Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm just fine being Ms. Granger."

Things were going to be okay.

**********HP**********


	2. August 29, 1999

Chapter 2, hope you enjoy! This plot bunny is raging.

*********HP*********

Days had gone by swiftly since Hermione had discovered her pregnancy. It was August 29th and the trio was getting ready to head into Diagon Alley for a day of shopping. Their more recent days had been spent moving Hermione's things into another room, adjacent to both Ron and Harry's rooms. Kreacher didn't like that. According the slightly demented elf, "proper young mudbloods should not sleep on the same floor as master and the young blood traitor." This room had a private bath and a small adjoining room, perfect for a baby. They knew it would be a while before the room was needed, but Hermione wanted to get things in motion. She was determined to return to number 12 Grimmauld with Harry and Ron in the summer. It was her home.

A week earlier, Hermione had contacted Headmistress McGonagall and over tea she had explained her sticky situation. The father had not been revealed and would not until such a time Hermione felt comfortable. However the Headmistress would be telling both Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector. Hermione also had a checkup appointment scheduled with Madame Pomfrey on Saturday. Seeing as the term was beginning on a Wednesday, the Headmistress had given everyone leave to relax. Classes would not start until the Monday after. For that, Hermione was thankful.

Finishing off her orange juice, Hermione looked at her watch and sighed. What was taking them so long? Minutes later, Ron and Harry strolled into the kitchen. Harry was laughing his head off as Ron limped a little and rubbed his shin. Hermione quirked an eyebrow, almost afraid to ask. In between laughs, Harry managed to choke out an explanation. "You know that troll leg umbrella stand in the hall? Ron tripped over it."

Ron glanced sideways, his gaze promising retribution. "I didn't trip. He practically shoved me into the wall."

Hermione shook her head ruefully. They may have defeated a dark lord but they were still children. Half the time they were making up for lost time. Setting her glass in the sink, Hermione grabbed her purse off the counter. The trusty enchanted purse. There were small tears in the lining, beads missing from the outside and other insignificant damages. But Hermione wasn't willing to replace it just yet. After all, she and the purse had been to hell and back together.

"Ready to go Hermione?"

She glanced up at the pair and nodded. "I've been waiting on you two fools."

Slowly they walked out of the kitchen and down the back hall to the rear door of the house. Kreacher stood by the door, his new pillow case already turning a dingy yellow. "Young Master heading out now?" His voice was gravelly, his movements slow. The elf was old as hell and it was definitely showing as the days went by.

Harry nodded to Kreacher as Hermione and Ron preceded him onto the back stoop. "Yeah. We'll probably be out until late evening. Don't worry about supper, we're eating at the Burrow." Kreacher nodded slowly, his ear flopping slightly. "Don't do too much Kreacher. Take it easy." With that Harry stepped out on the stoop and closed the door behind him. He quickly activated the wards on the house and turned to the others.

Ron looked at him and with a smirk on his face he said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked him." Hermione giggled at the scandalized look on Harry's face. "Far from it. However he kind of grows on you, like mold."

Hermione slung her purse over her head, resting it on her shoulder. Holding out her arms, Harry and Ron both took one. With a sharp crack, they were gone.

***********HP**********

The trio appeared in the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth and ducked away from the others, afraid of puking on their shoes. A pair of hands grabbed her hair and held it out of the way as another rubbed her back. When Hermione finished dry heaving, she shakily stood and took a minute to compose herself.

"I thought you said apparition was safe?"

Hermione nodded as she pulled a bottle of water from her purse. After rinsing her mouth she said. "It is. Madame Pomfrey told me it's safe until I hit five months. But no matter how I travel it'll bother my stomach for the first few months. I figured apparition would be easier on my stomach than the floo network. Ready?"

Ron and Harry followed Hermione's shaky progress toward the door of the Inn, hands at her back. Harry held open the door and Hermione stepped through into the dimly lit establishment. Breathing in the scents, she sighed, content. It had been a very long time since she had smelled the warm, musty odor. It was loud, but not overly so as people crowded around tables and were crammed into booths, sharing food and drink with bags and packages at their feet. For just a moment Hermione thought it would be like it used to, at what seemed so long ago. But then the noise stopped and heads turned their way, bodies twisting at odd angles to get a look at the source of attention.

"Celebrity status." Hermione elbowed backward and Ron shifted out of the way, stifling a laugh. Slowly the trio made their way toward the bar and a smiling Tom. Along the way they passed those brave enough to whisper behind their hands right in front of them. Once in a while they encountered someone braver, who stood and shook their hands, thanking them for what they did. From a far corner, they also received a slight wave from Dean and Seamus.

Tom's toothless smile greeted them at the bar as he said, " Wonderful to see you three. What can I do for you today?" Hermione smiled back at the man, remembering how kind he was to her when she and her very confused parents stumbled into his tavern 8 years ago.

Hermione shook her head. "We're just headed into Diagon Alley for our school things." Tom nodded and waved his hand, the side door that led to the back of the building easing open with the motion. "Well, have a good day. You need anything let me know."

"We will." Ron said, hustling Hermione toward the door, Harry right behind him. As they stepped outside and approached the brick wall Ron exaggerated a shudder. "They kept staring. Merlin, it was creepy." Harry laughed and smacked his shoulder. "Now you know how I feel all the time." Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve and tapped in against the bricks before slipping it back into the wrist holster.

As the wall opened and the bricks rearranged themselves, the trio stepped through into the hustle and bustle of the newly repaired Diagon Alley. It looked like the attacks and the shop shutdowns had never happened. People were everywhere in brightly colored clothes and the alley was alive with activity of all sorts. Things were getting back to normal. Or as normal as they ever were.

"So where to first? What do you two need?" Ron and Harry looked between themselves. Tapping her chin Hermione ignored the two. "I'm not going to be taking potions so I can give you all of my supplies. That should cover you in that aspect. We'll have to get you new robes and of course we can't skip the Quidditch supplies." The last was said with a sardonic smirk, her tone mocking. Harry shoved her lightly and chuckled. "Yeah. I want to pick up more dark arts books and take a look at the specialty shop."

"You mean the one that opened at the end of the alley?" Harry nodded. Hermione shifted her purse strap and said "Well, I suppose our first stop should be Gringotts." Turning they headed in the other direction toward the large structure. Ron suddenly had a thought. "Will they let us in? I mean we did break in and steal a dragon. Goblins are notorious for taking revenge." Hermione and Ron stopped in their tracks, sharing a concerned look. When Harry realized they had stopped, he halted himself and turned to look back.

Harry held a finger and wagged it like he was admonishing a child. "I already took care of this. Paid a fine, bought them a new dragon and was threatened on pain of death. But Griphook did say we had style." Hermione tried to hold it in, but she couldn't help it. She burst into laughter. Ron looked perplexed. "Style?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. Ready?" Hermione nodded and they continued walking. So far nobody had stopped them, however there were people pointing and whispering. They knew it was going to be like this but to actually experience it was a whole other story. As they climbed the white marble stairs to Gringotts massive front doors, Hermione peered at her reflection is the hard surface.

Wide eyes, pouty lips, sparse freckles and a mass of hair that couldn't be tamed looked back at her. A sudden thought struck her. What would her child look like? Would it have her hair and Severus's alabaster skin? How about his dark eyes or her honey brown ones? Her high cheekbones or his strong jaw line?

"Hermione? You alright?" Snapping her head up, she met the concerned gazes of her two best friends a few stairs above her. She hadn't realized she had stopped moving. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't muster the blinding smile she wanted to. Instead a small sardonic grimace appeared and she ran a hand through the loose strands of hair that dangled in front of her eyes. Licking her lips and gripping the strap of her purse inhumanly tight she whispered, "My baby."

The boys shared a look as they slowly converged on her. Hermione shook her head fiercely, determined not to freak out in public before giving them a stern look to back off. "Just because I loose my sense for a moment does not mean you two can treat me like a wounded deer. I'm alright. Just having a revelation is all."

Harry dropped his arm and tilted his head, looking at her quizzically. "Revelation?"

Hermione nodded, her smile coming easy this time. "Just wondering what my child will look like is all. Now that I'm done having a moment, let's continue, shall we?"

Brushing past her companions, Hermione moved foreword, throwing a smile over her shoulder. As they stepped into the extravagantly furnished building Hermione couldn't help but look around at the activity. Just as before imposing goblins manned the high, gold plated counters and patrons waited patiently in the lobby while others waited to be called to a counter. The trio didn't have to wait long before they were noticed and escorted directly to the Bank Managers desk. No other goblin would deal with them civilly.

Griphook raised his head, his teeth glinting viciously in his mouth. Setting his quill down, he pushed aside his paperwork and said, " Lord Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. I would say it's good to see you but trouble is never far behind where you're concerned. How can I help you today?"

"Uh…." Harry cleared his throat as Ron scrambled to finish his incoherent thought. "We'd like to make a withdrawal. School supplies you know." Hermione wanted to smack Ron in the forehead. Griphook handed them all a withdrawal slip and a quill, his smile even more predatory than before. He was getting a kick out of this.

Brazenly Hermione settled herself in a chair. "I hope there were no issues with the transfer of my funds. I would of done it sooner but I didn't think I would ever need to completely leave the muggle world."

Griphook waved a stubby hand dismissively. "It was nothing. Money is what we know best." As a second goblin brought some sizeable brown leather pouches forward, Griphook took them and shook them lightly, his ears flicking with the sound. Pushing the bags toward them, he announced, "As you requested Ms. Granger, these pouches have been linked to your accounts and only you or those registered on your account can open them. "

Hermione stood and followed Harry and Ron toward the door. Pausing, she asked "Can an account be opened by mail or must I come in personally?" Griphook looked at her oddly, his head tilting to the side as he sniffed the air. Hermione squirmed under his scrutiny, especially when his gaze paused on her stomach. "Mail is fine however you will have to deposit on site." Hermione nodded and continued out the door, her back stiff.

As the office door swung shut behind her she heard a coarse chuckle, it's timbre grating down her spine. "Do come again, won't you?"

*****************HP****************

Hermione shielded her eyes as they stepped back out into the afternoon sun. Harry and Ron were bickering about Quidditch again, no surprise there. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Where to first? Madame Malkins, do you think?" Ron seemed to deflate at the thought and Harry grimaced. Hermione could practically read their minds. "We are not hitting Quality Quidditch supplies so early in the day. We'll be there all afternoon. Tell you what, we go to Malkin's first, then the Specialty shop. Then while I go pick up my books, you can raid Quality Quidditch. Sound good?"

If they had nodded any faster their heads might have come off. Harry and Ron grinned at each other, knowing Hermione would take near forever getting her books. All the supplies that could be ordered by owl such as their new course books and replacement crystal vials had been, to shorten their trip.

Swiftly they weaved through the crowd, chattering idly and pointing out the new additions to the alley. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was flourishing, despite the loss of Fred. Lee Jordan had stepped up and was helping George run things. He wasn't a replacement for Fred by any means but George needed a hand to both run the store and manage his grief. Fortescue's was repaired, popular as ever and Ollivander's although not completely repaired, had re opened.

It was oddly comforting to see eager first years and their parents coming from Flourish and Blotts, arms full to the brim with books. Older students were hanging about in groups, chatting and showing off new purchases. Some younger students were crowding the display window at Quality Quidditch, noses practically melded to the glass. They were eyeing the new Lightening Strike. It was the newest broom on the market and three times as fast as it's predecessor, the Firebolt.. Harry had ordered and received his before they even came out on shelves. Nobody said there weren't a few perks to being The Boy-Who-Lived.

Coming upon Madam Malkins, Ron hurriedly pulled Hermione out of the way as a set of giggling triplet girls came barreling out the door. Their mother rushed out after them, shrinking brown wrapped parcels as she went. "That is what you could be looking forward to Hermione." Hermione burst into laughter as Ron held open the door, allowing her and Harry to go first. Madam Malkins was honestly the busiest they had ever seen it. From the looks of it, they would be getting a few more first years than usual. Attendants and sales clerks raced around, taking measurements, ringing people up and chasing after wayward toddlers of distracted mothers.

The trio took a seat in the main area, happy to wait for the chaos to settle and people to clear out. After about twenty minutes of idle discussion and people watching, Madam Malkin appeared in front of them. "Well what do we have here? How good to see you! What can I do for our hero's today?" Hermione grimaced.

Ron and Harry looked as if they were ready to bolt, so Hermione grudgingly took charge. Standing she said, " Both Ron and Harry need new school robes, along with dress robes and several sets of slacks, socks and a few sweater vests. Gryffindor colors of course. A new pair of shoes wouldn't hurt either."

Nodding, Madam Malkin snapped her fingers and within moments two girls appeared, tape measures in hand. Briskly they led Harry and Ron away to the fitting rooms. "And you Ms. Granger? What can I do for you today?"

"I'll need the same if you please." Madam Malkin nodded before turning swiftly, making a 'follow me' gesture with her hand. Dutifully Hermione followed, the wheels turning in her head. She needed new robes for sure. Her shirts were too tight on her breasts and her skirts a tad short. Inside the fitting room she threw her trusty purse into a chair and kicked off her flats before climbing up onto the round dais. Swiftly Madam Malkin took her measurements, tutting as she went along. "Really dear, you are far too skinny."

Hermione took this as her cue. "Madam, how well does the material you use for skirts and shirts transfigure? You are right, I do need to put on a few pounds and when I do, I don't want to have to buy all new clothes."

Madam Malkin stopped and seemed to think for a moment. "Well dear, the material is fairly strong. Now that doesn't mean it can be stretched to the size of a house, but a few inches here or there shouldn't matter."

Hermione nodded, her thoughts already in overdrive.

"Anything else dear?"

Shaking her head Hermione replied, "That should be it. Robes, skirts, shirts and a few sweaters. All three of us could use some ties. Other than that we're good to go."

Stepping down she slipped her shoes back on and grabbed her bag, following Madam Malkin back to the lobby. The seamstress handed Hermione's measurements over to another girl and said "Get this done, on the double." The girl, looking tired and ready to drop nodded and disappeared into the back. "Shouldn't be more than 30 minutes or so."

Hermione nodded and took a seat on a plush couch and pulled a book from her bag. Harry and Ron found her like that 10 minutes later.

After another twenty-five minutes of reading and blocking out the very heated debate between the boys, the trio's clothing was brought out to them in neatly wrapped brown packages. Hermione accepted them all, quickly shrinking them before putting them in her purse.

As they paid at the counter Ron asked, "Why did we need dress robes again? And where are yours?"

Putting her money back in her purse Hermione replied, " We will need them for graduation, Ronald. And I will be buying a dress in Hogsmeade."

Harry snickered behind the pair. Hermione was such a mother at times, and it was hilarious watching the other child get in trouble instead of him. Slowly Hermione raised an eyebrow in his direction, daring him to make another sound. Between her own mother and Mrs. Weasley she must have perfected that look. As they excited Madam Malkin's Hermione checked her watch. "It's almost four o'clock now. I meet with Violet at five. So we've got some time to hit the specialty place before we split up."

A few months back a new branch of a specialty shop opened for Aurors, freelancers, and Hunters. You could find anything inside, from battle robes to wand holsters and sneakscopes. Things that no normal wizard would need. However with the trio's history, they had zeroed in on it as a place of interest. They had yet to be inside said establishment but were going to remedy that today.

As they reached the end of the alley, they spotted the black and bronze sign, bearing a set of crossed wands and the name _Armor Ward: Defense Supplements since 1468._ Ron slipped in front of Hermione, moving into the store first as Harry fell into step behind her. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes but couldn't. They had only started doing this since her pregnancy had been discovered. Granted they were still protective of her before, because of Death Eaters and sympathizers but this was on a whole new level. They both told her in no uncertain terms that the baby in her stomach was not to be risked. It was their future after all.

The shop was dim, it's shelves and cases lit up by display lights. The walls were covered in armor, weapons and trophies. The back wall was covered in racked clothing, from fire retardant cloaks to battle robes in assorted but dark colors. In a far corner rose a winding staircase, leading up to a second floor landing filled with books. Toward the front of the room was a newly polished counter with a scarred man behind it. He might of looked like a younger Mad-eye Moody.

Slowly they separated, giving the store keeper nods of recognition. Hermione and Harry headed toward the staircase, eyeing the bookshelves. Ron broke off toward the lit up cases, his eye caught by something or another. After about thirty minutes of aimless browsing, Hermione and Harry met back up with Ron, who was leaning against the slick counter, talking with the store owner.

Said owner was lazily flicking his wand, while sparks flew off of 2 gold rings in front of him. Harry tossed a few books onto the counter, along with a new fire resistant travel cloak and a set of forearm bracers, good for reflecting most spells. As he wrung Harry up, the store owner didn't even blink as he continued both discussing uses of a stunner with Ron and maneuvering his wand.

Hermione's purchases were next, three books on offensive Transfiguration and another on Alchemy. Carefully Hermione also set down a scrying mirror, the ornate silver frame shaped like ivy vines, the leaves studded with amethyst crystals. They were good for altering and creating new spells along with advanced rune work. Just as Hermione finished shrinking and putting away their purchases, the rings on the counter stopped giving of sparks. Ron's smile got wide, and he rubbed his hands together, very much the kid in the candy store.

Lifting the rings from the holder they resided in, the store owner handed them to Ron with the warning, "They're still a bit hot. Careful." Both rings were embedded with a small amethyst and carried the words "_strength is weakness" _etched on the inside of the band. Ron held out one to Harry, before sliding the other onto his left hand. Harry looked at his, fascination and confusion on his face.

Hermione pouted playfully. "Where's mine? "

Ron looked at the shop keeper and asked, "Arminius, will you explain? I'll just bungle it up." Arminius nodded, as he reached below the counter for a slim black box, the kind that held wands. Setting it on the counter he said gruffly, "This Ms. Granger is yours." Removing the top he slipped a finger beneath a thick gold chain and lifted, pulling the item from the boxes velvet lining. Dangling at the end of that twelve inch chain was a sizeable amethyst, light from the windows glinting off it's dark hue. Holding the chain out to Hermione he continued. "This necklace is connected to those rings, designed to monitor the wearers health and well being. It is and exceptionally good item for expectant mothers who are often in the line of fire."

Hermione shot a glare in Ron's direction for telling her secret. Arminius waved his hand idly. "Your secret is safe with me. Now, if something is wrong such as you get hurt or your too stressed or heaven forbid you go into labor the necklace sends out something akin to a magnetic pulse and the rings will emit a burning sensation letting the wearers know something is wrong."

Slowly Hermione looked the necklace over, running the cold metal chain through her fingers as she watched the stone dangle. Carefully she slipped it over her head, grateful that her hair was up and out of the way. Settling the chain on her chest she noticed the amethyst dangled a few inches below her breasts, perfect for tucking away. Harry had slipped his ring onto his hand and was flexing his hand open and closed, getting used to the feeling. Hermione engulfed Ron into a tight hug, her arms like a vice as emotions welled up and her throat tightened. After a minute she once again got herself in check and let go, a smile on her face. "Thank you Ronald." Ron smiled back.

After bidding Arminius goodbye, the trio left. Looking at her watch Hermione sighed. Finally this day was almost over. She was so damn tired. With a quick yawn, she made a shooing motion to Ron and Harry, watching as their faces lit up. Boys. Heading in the opposite direction, Hermione let her mind wander. The crowd was beginning to thin out, only adults and older teens left, the families with small children and younger students heading home presumably for supper.

As she came upon the bend that led into Knockturn Alley, Hermione quickly looked left, then right before slipping into the shadow strewn, cobble street. Hermione gripped her new necklace, as she walked down the alley, weaving between bystanders and vendors. People barely gave her a second thought, so busy were they with their panhandling and selling of illegal goods. Coming upon a small shop at a corner, she pushed the smoky glass door inward, stepping into a dimly lit bookstore. Behind the ancient and scarred counter stood a young woman with spiky blue hair, warm brown eyes and several silver studs in her ears, eyebrows and lips. "Hello Violet."

Violet smiled widely, her hands moving in rapid succession. Violet was mute. Hermione laughed. "Yes, yes. They are going into overdrive. I've come for the books if you've got them." Violet nodded swiftly before making a 'stay here' motion with her hands and disappeared into the back of the shop. Hermione wandered, looking at the shelves covered in books, her index finger tracing the spines of tombs older than she. Violet emerged from the back to find Hermione skimming through a book on blood wards and their application with both Greek and Roman runes.

Hearing Violet, Hermione turned, book in hand. Walking toward the girl she waved the book commenting, "I'll take this one too." Violet smiled, her hands forming words in a practiced manner. Hermione laughed, before replying "Yeah, I hear you. I'll take in under consideration. If you get your hands on any of the other titles let me know."

Violet wrung her up as Hermione shrunk the books one by one. After handing over the required gold, Hermione left with a wave and well wishes. Leaving Knockturn, Hermione slipped back into the crowd of Diagon Alley. Wandering back through the alley, Hermione got caught up in window shopping. By the time she arrived at Quality Quidditch it was six o'clock. Harry and Ron were lounging outside the shop, bags in hand. They waved Hermione over, smiling like kids at Christmas, shiny new toys in hand. "Did you boys get everything you wanted?"

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah. New broom maintenance kit and new Quidditch robes."

Ron was holding his bag excitedly. Hermione knew what was in there before he even said anything. Ron had been eyeing a set of Chudley Cannon practice robes and she knew he had bought them. As he opened his mouth, she held up her hand, cutting him off. "Got the robes did you?"

He nodded almost violently, his excitement potent. As they grasped hands, Hermione muttered, "Merlin, I need food."

With a sharp crack they were gone and within seconds standing just outside of the Burrow. As they walked toward the door, Mrs. Wealsey opened it and rushed out to embrace them. "Oh Ron, Harry! Hermione dear, so glad you three could make it. Come in, come in. Supper is almost ready."

As they followed her inside, a look passed between them and Hermione shook her head subtly. She didn't want to tell Mrs. Weasley or the others just yet.

********************HP***********************


	3. September 1, 1999

Chapter 3, here you go! This plot bunny is driving me crazy. I've never felt so possessed to write before.

*********HP*********

The morning of September 1st, the trio arrived early to King's Cross Station, hoping to avoid a crowd. They were also hoping to meet up with any others who had decided to come back. Not many had chosen to come back for any number of reasons and instead were doing home study and taking ministry administered tests.

They climbed onto the train, trunks shrunken into Hermione's purse and Ron carrying Crookshanks's cage as he slumbered within. Ignoring the stares and the whispers, they trudged to the back of the train, intent on finding an isolated compartment. Curious first years stared as they passed, their noses practically glued to the glass, their breathe fogging up the compartment panes. As they settled into a compartment, Hermione reached for Crookshank's cage, opening the door and pulling him onto her lap. His rumbling purr vibrated through her abdomen as he settled down again.

"Hermione, could you get our chess set?" Hermione nodded, digging around in her purse. After undoing the shrinking charm, she handed it over, before unshrinking one of her new books. So engrossed was she in her book that the compartment door opening didn't register. Hermione had grown used to blocking out the shouting and sound effects that usually came from the boys, that a compartment door was nothing.

"Bloody hell Ginny, careful!"

Hermione looked up and saw Ron levitating the chess board that had nearly toppled over as Ginny tried crawling under it. Harry was shaking his head ruefully as Ginny giggled. She settled herself next to Hermione a bright smile plastered on her face. "Morning Hermione! Buried in a book already?"

A snort came from their left as Harry commented, "She's been buried in the library all summer."

Hermione swatted at him playfully as she put her book away. Ginny settled herself across from Hermione and dug through her purse, pulling out a mirror. "Did you hear?"

Artfully the petite redhead played with her bangs, trying to cover the thin white scar at her temple. Ginny had been hit with a cutting curse during the battle of Hogwarts. The wound couldn't of been healed magically so it had scarred and Ginny hated that scar. Personally Hermione didn't see anything wrong with it. The scar was a battle wound and should be worn with honor.

Hermione waited until the redhead slipped the mirror back into her purse before asking, "Hear what?"

"Padma has been made Head Girl in your place." Hermione's heart clenched for just a moment. She had wanted to be Head Girl so badly but it just wasn't in the cards. The bookworm nodded. "The Headmistress told me the other day. Nevermind though. Guess what we eighth years are getting?"

Ginny got an excited look on her face, and leaned forward. "What, what are you getting?"

Hermione smiled. "We're getting our own floor, above the seventh year dorms and rooms to ourselves."

Ginny got an envious look on her face as she pouted. "No fair."

Ron looked up from his game and grimaced. Ginny was pouting. Great. "It's perfectly fair Ginny. Considering there will be at the most ten of us."

Harry nodded. Holding up his hand he counted off the those he knew were returning for sure. "Other than us three, there's Dean, Seamus and Neville. Lavender is coming back but not sure about Pavarti. So that right there is seven. I think we definitely deserve our own rooms."

The pout on Ginny's face remained where it was as she protested, "What about the rest of us? Those who stayed behind? I mean we did as much as you."

Hermione shook her head. "You may have, but your final year of school wasn't ruined. You have time to fix the damage to your education. Don't forget the fact that the Headmistress was there and shielded you as much as she could. Professor Snape protected you as well, despite how it looks."

A disgusted look crossed the younger girl's face at the mention of the former Headmaster and current Potions Professor. Ginny didn't care what anyone said. Severus Snape had been as bad as the Carrow siblings and Fenrir Greyback. Ron rolled his eyes and grabbing Harry's attention they went back to their game. Hermione slid her book open once again as Ginny began to ramble on, her voice slowly becoming drowned out.

As the train began it's journey Hermione found herself grimacing from the rocking motion. So far she had been lucky and not experienced the curse of morning sickness. Within minutes the dim grey sky opened up and rain began falling on everything in sight. Eventually the queasy feeling in Hermione's stomach lessened and she returned to reading her book.

When the compartment door opened again some time later, Hermione raised her head, expecting a lost first year or the snack trolley. Instead she saw Neville's smiling face. Instantly she noticed the changes in him. Longer, shaggier hair, a thinner face and a few inches added to his height.

"Neville! Good to see you mate." Harry and Ron had abandoned their game, in favor of jumping all over the newest addition to their compartment. Neville laughed as he shoved them off himself and scrambled over to Hermione. Hermione smiled before enveloping him into a hug.

"How are you Hermione? Still alive after spending the summer with these two I see." A laugh escaped Hermione once again and her body seemed to sag into Neville's touch. It was so nice to be around others again. She loved Harry and Ron but some days they were too much for her. A sad thought flicked through her mind. Soon she wouldn't be able to hug anyone, if she wanted to keep her secret. With one final squeeze, she released Neville and leaned back, Crookshanks wiggling in her lap. He didn't like being squished if the noises he was making were anything to go by.

Hermione began petting him, trying to settle the disgruntled cat. "Neville, did you see anybody else?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah. I saw Dean and Seamus on my way back here. Lavender was there too, with Padma and Pavarti. I heard they made Padma Head Girl. I know how much you wanted it." Hermione shrugged, trying to keep her face empty. She would get over it, eventually. "They made Blaise Zabini Head Boy and they let Malfoy come back too."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. "I was at his trial. They went easy on him due to coercion or something of the like. He's under house arrest, and wears something close to a muggle ankle bracelet. His father and mother got the same. They were heavily fined and there are wards keeping them on the Mansion grounds. Malfoy will of been transported to Hogwarts by Aurors, probably yesterday. He isn't allowed to go to Hogsmead either."

It was quiet in the car for a few moments before Hermione continued. "I suppose he's paying his dues. Not really our business to be honest."

Suddenly Ginny stood and brushed out her skirt. "Well if you guys are going to get all depressing, I'm going to leave."

Harry levitated the chess board as she passed. Throwing a stunning smile over her shoulder, Ginny simpered, "Later Harry."

As the door shut behind her, Harry shook his head, sending Ron a look that screamed 'I told you so'. "I don't think she's getting it Ron." Ron shrugged halfheartedly. "What do you want me to do about it mate?"

"So have you heard from Luna?"

Neville nodded. "I got a few letters over the summer. Talk of hunting for Everhares and Juniper Pigs. It sounds like she's doing alright. She should of arrived at Hogwarts already and her dad is getting better I think."

When Luna had been kidnapped the year before, the stress and worry had given her father a stroke. He had been found a day or so later, in terrible condition. His magical core had forced his body into stasis, but it could not of saved him for long. He could not speak anymore and had been unable to perform the simplest of motor functions. It had been a long three and a half months but Xenophilius Lovegood had been slowly regaining his ability to walk, feed himself and many other tasks that most take for granted. However his speech was still impaired. St. Mungos was giving him weekly therapy but there had been no improvement.

Mr. Lovegood was doing well for himself and Luna was diligently running the Quibbler in his place. For his own good Mr. Lovegood had moved in with the Weasely's for the term as Luna was unwilling to leave him on his own.

A sudden and sharp beeping interrupted the silence as Hermione's watch went off. Swiftly she shut the noise off, hoping to keep Crookshanks form waking. He hated the carrier and it was easier to load him when he was asleep. "Time to get our things together and our uniforms on I suppose."

Carefully she gathered Crookshanks into her hands, and slid him back into the carrier, closing the door before he could figure out what had happened. Standing she stretched, raising her hands above her head and wiggled her feet. Grabbing her purse she headed toward the compartment door. "I'll leave you three to change. Don't forget to lock the door. We don't need a riot." Hermione dived out the door as her comment hit home and all three boys shouted in indignation.

******************HP********************

Heading toward the communal girls loo at the front of the train, Hermione took her time to look around. Things almost seemed normal. The compartments were full, with excited first years, wearing their simple black robes. Every once in a while she received a wave from an older student, and returned the gesture.

Her eyes locked onto a compartment of Slytherins. Inside resided Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, her younger sister Astoria and a few sixth years Hermione couldn't quite name. The rumor was Pansy Parkinson had been kept at home, her parents afraid of bringing more shame to the family name. Crabbe and Goyle had both been arrested and sentenced with their fathers for the murder of several muggle families.

Upon entering the loo, Hermione almost ran smack dab into Hannah Abbot. Hermione laughed at the near collision as they both endeavored to regain their composure. "Hello Hannah. Good to see you back. How are you?"

Hannah's smile was strained but genuine. "I'm alright. Susan has come back as well. Her aunt is healing up nicely."

Madame Bone's home had come under attack not long after Christmas of the year before. She had fought off several Death Eaters, managing to escape to a safe house. Her wounds had been numerous but none worse than the claw marks down the right side of her neck and shoulder. They had bled profusely and led healers to believe Greyback's claws had been coated in a coagulant. Madame Bone's health had been touch and go for a few days but in the end she pulled through. She had also lost a few fingers on her left hand and was blind in her right eye.

Despite her injuries, Madame Bones took up her position as Head of DMLE once again after the war. She was truly a strong woman who could not be kept down. Since the war, she had become instrumental in rounding up Death Eaters. She was not only awed, but feared these days. There was even the odd rumor that Minister Shacklebolt was going to hand things over to her in a year or so.

"Did any of the others decide to return?"

Hannah shook her head. "Justin decided not to come back, Anthony too. Ernie has though if you'd like to say hello. Michael Corner and Terry boot have come back as well. There aren't many of us left, is there?"

Sadly Hermione shook her head. "I suppose we're all going our own ways. Well I need to change. See you at the feast?"

Hannah nodded once again, before waving and slipping past Hermione and back out into the corridor. Throwing her purse into a stall, Hermione turned and locked the door. Quickly she used the loo, not wanting to leave the feast to use the relive herself. Lately her bladder had begun to feel smaller though the loo was not yet an hourly need.

Swiftly Hermione discarded her jeans and sweater, before slipping into one of her new skirts and crisp white tops. Rolling on her silk socks, she stepped into her black low heeled pumps and threw on her outer robes. Gryffindor red ribbon edged the material, declaring her house loud and proud. Pinning her hair up, Hermione finally put her wrist hoslter on and replaced her wand, firmly against her skin. Stuffing her clothes into her purse she unlocked the stall and stepped out, catching her reflection in the mirror.

Where was that "glow" every pregnant woman carried? Hermione's appearance looked the same to her. Maybe the bags under her eyes were a little darker and her hair a bit more wild but it was nothing life changing. A bright blink caught her eyes and she noticed the amulet Ron had given her was dangling free. Catching the gemstone between her fingers, Hermione kissed it, before tucking it into her shirt.

Pulling a tie from her skirt pocket, it was deftly done up in seconds, years of practice turning Hermione into an old hand at said maneuver. After loosening the tie a fraction, Hermione deemed her appearance acceptable and left the loo, well aware of the train's close quarters to the station in Hogsmead.

Neville and Ron were tying their shoes when Hermione got back to the compartment. Harry however, looked to be waging a battle with his tie, and losing terribly. Setting her purse down, Hermione batted his hands away from the garment and began undoing the knot he had created. "Thanks Hermione."

"Harry, you've been doing this for close to eight years now. I think your officially helpless."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and laughed. "Well Hermione I've got a secret. Every year you would do my tie and every year I would never officially undo the knot. I just loosened it."

Hermione smacked his should lightly as she finished playing with the silk material. "You know, you're not going to be able to rely on me forever."

Harry gave her a roguish smile before pulling her into a hug. "Yes I will Hermione. Your marrying me remember? You can do up my tie for the rest of eternity."

Hermione began laughing, her whole body shaking as she hugged him back. "We'll see Mr. Potter. We'll see."

*****************HP******************

Slowly the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the platform, smoke billowing into the sky. When the train came to a complete stop minutes later, the conductor gave the all clear and students began disembarking.

Ron jumped onto the platform and offered his hand to Hermione. Catching her easily he set her down. "Harry, you coming mate?"

Harry huffed in indignation. "Aren't you going to help me down? Where are your manners?" Flashing a smile, he jumped down as Ron turned away. Neville hopped down after him, laughing. Together they headed toward the carriages after dropping Crookshanks off with the other pets and their trunks on top of the growing pile.

Upon reaching the carriages, Hermione stopped a few feet from one of the Thestrals. It was so odd seeing them. Knowing about them was one thing but to actually see their dark, skeletal bodies and bright intelligent eyes was another. Slowly she broke away from the group and walked toward the creature, reaching a hand out to it's nose. Carefully she petted it and when the Thestral leaned into her touch she grew bolder.

Hermione laughed when the Thestral snuffled her shoulder and cheek almost lovingly. Swiftly it changed direction and she found the horse like creature sniffing at her stomach, in almost a confused manner. It looked up at her, eyes full of knowledge. As it raised it's head, Hermione whispered, "Shh. It's a secret."

The Thestral let out a whinny and threw it's head back. Hermione liked to think the creature was agreeing to keep her secret.

"Alright horse whisperer, you ready?" Harry's voice was sarcastic and edged with laughter.

Hermione patted the Thestral on the nose once more before walking toward Harry, who was hanging out of the carriage door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. The carriage ride seemed to go by swiftly and before they knew it, the small group was traversing the huge pond of students headed toward the great hall.

Walking through the Great Hall doors, Hermione stopped in her tracks and Neville almost ran right into her. The hall looked like it had never sustained any damage. The ceiling was sparkling with stars, light clouds covering certain areas and a moon so bright it almost hurt to look at. From the far wall hung the Hogwarts crest and banners for each house. The tables were surprisingly full, so many more students than Hermione had thought would come back. Especially after the devastation and torment of last year. Candles floated above the tables and ghosts floated through the hall. It was home.

The greetings and exclamations from their fellow Gryffindors were practically overwhelming as they sat down. The table was ecstatic to see the war heroes. After twenty minutes or so, the table began to settle down and just in time for the sorting.

Headmistress McGonagall tapped her wand against the wooden stand at the head of the hall, sparks flying from the end. Silence quickly overcame the hall, every student's attention on her.

"Professor Flitwick, if you please."

Once again the great hall doors opened. Filius Flitwick walked down the aisle, leading close to fifty new first years. It was an astounding number that almost took Hermione's breath away. Considering the war, she hadn't thought there would be so many. Hogwarts was once again the safest place in wizarding Britain however. There had never been so many first years before. In their first year, there had been about thirty new students in all.

One by one the nervous preteens sat upon the spindly stool and let the Sorting Hat be placed upon their heads. The hat was generally quick about it's decision, aside from two or three students. By the end, the group was almost evenly split between all four houses, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor getting a few more than others.

After Professor Flitwick removed the stool, he settled himself down and Headmistress McGonagall once again held everyone's attention.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. It is wonderful to see so many of you returning. Before we eat I would like to make a few announcements. As many of you know, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. If you are caught going in or coming out, you will be severely punished, and your guardians will be notified. Also, the list of prohibited items has once again grown. The prohibited items list has reached an all time high, the number being 683, and this is to include all current Weasley Wizard Wheezes products and will contain any future products as well. No magic is to be performed in the corridors at any time. You are free to roam the castle and grounds until classes on Monday. Do not cause too much mischief or you will lose house points before you gain any."

She cleared her throat and continued. "I would also like to introduce you to your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and former Auror, Lycus Savage."

Hermione vaguely recognized the brown haired man who rose from his seat at the head table. His hair was cropped short, the left side of his face covered in thin scars. His face was a mask of indifference as he nodded toward the crowd of students. As he lowered himself back into his chair, Hermione noticed the tension with which he did it. The strain. He was hurting. Most likely war wounds refusing to heal.

Headmistress McGonagall nodded at the man before turning back to the students. "Last but not least I would like to extend a special welcome to those of last years graduating class, who decided to return. I suggest you younger students look to them, if you have any issues. They are a wealth of knowledge. Now dig in."

As she clapped her hands together, food appeared on the tables in front of them, just like always. Food was passed form hand to hand at the Gryffindor table. The conversation was ridiculous, raucous and happy. Hermione ate silently, watching Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean gang up on Seamus. It was a pretty brutal argument about quidditch and Hermione did not want to involve herself.

Turning in her seat, Hermione surveyed the Ravenclaw table, looking for Luna. Without warning the girl she was looking for, slid onto the bench beside her. "Hello Hermione."

Hermione jumped, turning to the lithe blonde. "Luna, don't do that."

The blonde just smiled serenely and said, "Your too stressed Hermione. It's why you scare so easy. "

Hermione looked at her quizzically. She could swear Luna was psychic. Before she could stop herself, Hermione glanced up to the head table, her eyes zeroing in on Severus Snape. He looked normal. He was talking quietly with Headmistress McGonagall, his head bowed low. Thick black locks fell in front of his face and for a minute, Hermione could feel the strands between her fingers once more. Unconsciously she lay a hand on her stomach as she watched the man, wondering what to say to him when the time came.

"It'll be alright Hermione, he'll come around"

Snapping her head around at the blonde's comment, Hermione said quietly, "I don't know what your talking about."

Luna shrugged, holding some cherry cobbler out to Hermione. " Cobbler?"

*******************HP*****************

The trio walked arm in arm up to Gryffindor tower. It was truly wonderful to be back. It was like the damage had never been done. All the paintings were in their rightful place, and everyone was there. The stairs still moved with ease and it did indeed smell like home.

Reaching the tower they were happy to see The Fat Lady standing guard once more, her garish pink dress clashing with her background. "Password?"

"Starbright"

As the Fat lady swung open and the trio stepped through, the felling of contentment that washed through Hermione was wondrous. Fascinated first years browsed the common room in small groups and people were already rough housing and gathering before the fire.

Harry's awed voice pulled Ron and Hermione in his direction as he said "Our chairs are still here. Ink stains and all." Indeed they were, stuffed into a corner just across from the fire. Harry threw himself into a chair as Ron did the same, pulling Hermione onto his lap.

"It feels like old times doesn't it?"

Hermione wiggled, settling herself in and squeezing between Ron and the arm of the chair, before throwing her legs across his knees. Together they sat there, talking quietly, watching the others in their house reunite.

When Hermione yawned for the fourth time Ron put his foot down. "Alright, time for bed."

Hermione shook her head. "Ronald, I want to stay up a little longer."

Harry rose form his chair and held his hands out to her, wiggling his fingers expectantly. With a defeated sigh, she gripped his hands and he pulled her from the chair. As Ron stood, he stumbled, then began rubbing his left thigh.

"You know Hermione, I'm not trying to call you fat, but my leg is half asleep."

He managed to fall out of the way, as Hermione reached out to swat him. Harry pulled her along, trying not to laugh. "Alright children. Don't make me break you up."

Passing the boys and girls staircases, they soon found another brand new, made of a dark marble. Slowly they climbed the winding staircase, coming out onto a landing that overlooked the common room. In front of them was a hall, with doors on each side. Girls on one wall, boys on the other, names carved into gold plates on the doors.

Hermione ran her fingers over her name as the boys went down the hall a bit to their own. Looking back at them, she smiled and said "Goodnight."

Without waiting for a reply, she entered and closed the door behind her, falling back against the hard wood. She was so tired, but didn't want to give Ron the satisfaction of being right. It looked like she was going to be getting tired faster and faster. Rubbing her eyes, she walked toward the large four poster, it's red velvet blankets calling to her like a siren.

Her trunk was already at the foot of the bed, a large oak dresser next to a window that overlooked the courtyard. A small writing desk was on the wall opposite the bed, a large plush chair in front of it.

Practically on autopilot, Hermione started stripping, her clothes falling to the floor. Her purse landed in the plush chair. Naked, she crawled into bed, running into Crookshanks under the velvety covers. He let out a rumbling whine. "Oh hush, you big baby."

Snuggling up to his warm fur, Hermione sighed, her face burying into the feather pillows. Crookshanks was purring, the vibration running through her stomach and thighs as he crawled closer. Within minutes, she was out like a light.

**********HP********


	4. September 1-3, 1999

Chapter 4, here you go! The beginning of this chapter was slow going but I stuck it out. I cannot promise Severus will be perfectly in character. He is a hard man to write and more times than not, authors over exaggerate him making it impossible to work with his character or they under write him, turning him into something akin to a Mary Sue. I hope my dialogue is satisfactory and I will endeavor to gain a firmer grip on him in the future.

This chapter is a bit shorter than the last 3. I recently moved several states and it has thrown off my thought process and drive to write. This chapter is 8 pages and the others are 9/10 pages. I cannot assure you they will always be this long but I will do my best. Thanks for reading.

*********HP*********

Severus leaned back in his leather armchair, bare feet on the ottoman, tumbler of whiskey in hand. A low fire crackled in hearth, warming the air within Severus's rooms. Normally he didn't mind the cool air that came along with the dungeons, he rather liked it. But it was nights like these when his bones ached from years of abuse and old scars started to hurt in earnest, that he needed some warmth.

Setting his whiskey aside, Severus grabbed a lighter and lit the cigarette that dangled from his lips. It was well after midnight and his mind was still replaying the evening over and over. Taking a lengthy inhale, he held the cigarette aloft, slowly easing the smoke from his lungs and into the air.

He hadn't really thought much about Hermione Granger since that night at Grimmauld Place. His life had been chaotic enough and these past weeks had been spent fighting the Ministry tooth and nail. That fighting had paid off however and the verdict had come down from the Wizengamot just a few days earlier. Severus Tobias Snape was cleared of all charges.

Severus couldn't say it had been a surprise seeing Ms. Granger tonight. He had know she would be there, but he hadn't anticipated the odd feeling in his stomach when he saw her. She looked tired almost sickly and her smiles had been strained. She had kept to herself most of the night, sticking close to her bodyguards and humoring them from what he could tell.

At one point during his conversation with Minerva, he had felt her eyes upon him. He couldn't say how he knew it was her but when he glanced her way, she had been looking back at him, a dazed expression on her face. Severus had given into temptation, giving her mind a once over. He got a quick picture of her fingers wrapped up in his hair before he broke away, unable process all her mixed emotions and the exhaustion that consumed her mind. Most of all her worry, that seemed to blanket everything else.

Ms. Granger's attention was then pulled away by Ms. Lovegood and even though her eyes were not upon him, he knew he wasn't forgotten. Severus wasn't too sure why he cared, but it was almost as if the chaotic feelings she was enduring, were inside him now as well.

Taking another drag from the cigarette, he closed his eyes, holding the noxious smoke in as long as he could before slowly releasing it. Ms. Granger's worries were more than likely no concern of his, but he couldn't shake the sick feeling in his gut. Looking at his roster a few days ago, he had noticed that she was not in his NEWT potions class.

Severus was loathe to admit it but Ms. Granger was his best student aside from Draco. Potions was not a requirement for her Transfiguration Apprenticeship but it was highly encouraged and could benefit her in the future.

She was always looking to go above and beyond so why had she dropped his class? Was it because of their night together?

In truth he hadn't been thinking straight when he had pulled her onto his lap that late night. All his frustration and anger had taken over, driving him to do things that were highly unusual and clearly unacceptable but at that time it had appeared his ticket was being punched and time had run out for Severus Tobias Snape. He had only been thinking of himself in those moments and that had been wrong of him. Severus was man enough to admit it.

Shaking his head he immediately threw the thought out. It was nonsense. She cared too much about her education to let anyone stand in her way. In all actuality it probably had nothing to do with him. So why couldn't he shake that feeling?

**********HP************

The next few days went by languidly, as the students acquainted themselves with the school. Hermione had volunteered to lead a tour group for the first years, showing them the castle and the areas they would need right off the bat. She had already settled into her room nicely and wasn't quite ready to hit the library yet. So to kill time before her appointment on Saturday, she had stepped up, and taken a third of the first years off of Blaize's and Padma's hands.

It really was sort of therapeutic. More than once, Hermione caught herself watching the first years wander and wondering if in eleven years, her son or daughter would come to Hogwarts. There was a huge chance, considering she and Severus were both magical but even if her child was a squib, she would love it just the same. Besides, who said her child would attend Hogwarts? There was also Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, The Salem Witches Institute or even The Durmstrang Institute.

Hermione had gotten a letter from Viktor Krum a few weeks ago and he had been offered the Quidditch coaching position at Durmstrang, during his off seasons from the Quidditch League. Hermione wouldn't mind sending her child to Durmstrang as long as she could be assured of their safety, just like any other school. Hermione was tempted to ask Viktor about the curriculum and blab her secret to the quiet man.

The touring was eventful to say the least. The first day, just after lunch, Hermione was showing them the Astronomy tower. As they were leaving a set of stairs, suddenly they broke away from the landing, with two terrified first years still on them. Hermione had endeavored to hold back her laughter as she shouted to the students, telling them to stay where they were and not to panic. They hopped off the stairs and onto the fourth floor landing, still shaking.

Hermione then led the students with her another way, and they quickly picked up the two lost ducklings. Hermione was shocked, as the little blonde Hufflepuff girl grabbed her around the waist, crying into her sweater. The Ravenclaw boy with her put on a brave face but Hermione could tell, he was just as shaken.

Prying the blonde girl off her, Hermione crouched in front of her and began wiping away the little girls tears.

"Oh it's alright Moira, everything is fine. The stairs are finicky and do that all the time. They even got Harry, Ron and I when we were first years."

Soon the little girls crying lessened and she looked at Hermione with watery eyes. "Really?"

Hermione nodded as she stood. "All the time. Now, let's get to the Astronomy tower shall we?"

***************HP*************

The rest of the day was quite uneventful, as Hermione continued her tour of the Owlery, the Qudditch Pitch and her favorite place, the Library. The tour ended just in time for dinner. Hermione watched with a contented smile as the students led the way back down to the hall, working together to make sure they went the right way and that none got left behind on any of the staircases.

Hermione could barely conceal her yawns throughout dinner as she talked amiably with Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti. Luna had come and gone, her hunt for something or other pulling her away once again.

Hermione couldn't help herself as she snuck another glance up at the head table. Professor Snape was once again in deep conversation with Headmistress McGonagall, his face as relaxed as she had ever seen it. Serene by no means but there was no longer any evidence of the stress that had plagued him most of his life. He looked almost content.

Hermione shook herself out of her musings, and turned back to her dinner. The plate was still mostly full and she finally gave up pushing around the food that remained. A few seats away, Harry looked at her in concern. "You alright Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just feeling a tad peeky is all. I think I'll go to bed."

As she stood, Harry stood with her. "I'll take you."

Shaking her head, Hermione pushed him back into his seat and shook her hand at Ron when he made to rise.

"I'm fine, really. The first years wore me out is all. I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow."

Leaving the Great Hall Hermione headed up the main staircase and toward Gryffindor tower, taking the time to berate herself. What was she thinking, sneaking glances at the Potions Master? If she kept it up, someone was bound to notice and raise questions Hermione didn't want to answer, just yet. She had to stop this nonsense now, before she was forced to blab her secret to the man. Before she was well armed and ready anyway.

Rubbing her stomach idly, Hermione grimaced as a burp made it's way up her throat. She really did feel sick and couldn't understand why. Truth be told, she was downright queasy. A few times she had to stop and breathe, afraid she was going to vomit on the floor.

Stopping on the fourth floor, Hermione leaned against the banister, her eyes falling shut. Breathe. In, out, in, out. Hermione prayed this wasn't what it most likely was. Merlin, she hoped it wasn't.

"Granger?"

Shocked out of her stupor, Hermione turned , her eyes landing on Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. It was like time slowed as her eyes slipped closed again, her breathing coming in short gasps. Dear Merlin, she did not want to be sick in front of these two. Without warning she shot off like a rocket, into the unused classroom the pair had just vacated.

Leaning heavily on a desk, Hermione vomited on the floor. Tears formed in her eyes from the acid in her throat and the horrible dry heaves that followed, wracking her body. Her stomach continued to rebel, long after it was empty, the dry heaving causing waves of pain throughout her stomach and chest.

"Granger? Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded and she shakily straightened, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Pulling her wand, she vanished the vomit before turning to the Slytherins.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Zabini's eyebrows furrowed. She could tell he was unconvinced. "Are you sure? I can get someone to take you to the hospital wing. You look terrible."

Shaking her head Hermione made to move past them, her steps slowly becoming steadier. "I'm sure. I appreciate the offer."

"Feel better Granger."

Hermione paused, looking back at the speaker. Taking in his appearance, Hermione decided Draco Malfoy looked as haggard as she felt. "Thanks."

***********HP*********

Later that night, Hermione once again found herself vomiting, only this time there was nothing in her stomach to purge. After fifteen minutes, Hermione found herself calling for a house elf, who promptly brought her tea and saltine crackers. After another half hour of retching, Hermione crawled back into bed, exhausted.

What seemed like minutes later, she was being awoken by an insistent house elf, telling her she was late. Stumbling from her bed, Hermione shoved on a pair of jeans and a Rob Zombie shirt over her head. Hopping into her shoes, Hermione rushed out the door throwing her hair into a knot as she went. A quick trip to the bathroom and she was holstering her wand, walking briskly toward the great hall.

The first years stood just outside the hall, listening as Padma outlined the course of the day. Ginny stood off to the side with Luna and Blaise Zabini close by. Walking over to Ginny, Hermione gratefully took the napkin full of toast she held out.

"You're late Granger."

There was no reprimand in that voice but Hermione felt bad nonetheless. After all, he had seen her throwing up pathetically in an empty classroom the previous evening.

Hermione nodded and swallowed the toast in her mouth. "I know, I'm sorry. "

Blaise just nodded and within minutes, they were retrieving their first years and showing off the castle once more.

****************HP*************

Saturday morning found Hermione in the shower, running her fingers through her hair. Water rushed down her body, rivulets falling, reflecting the dim light in the room. It was early and Hermione had chosen not to turn on all the lights.

Turning the water off she grabbed a towel, stepping from the shower. Another towel was wrapped around her hair, before the mirror above the sink was wiped clean of fog. Patting herself down, Hermione let the towel fall, exposing herself to the mirror. Turning to the side she examined her stomach, poking at the small but firm bump in her abdomen. Nothing much about her appearance was different. Her breasts looked a little fuller, and her abdomen a little firmer. Her skin however was just as pale, long brown locks dangling around her back and chest.

Quickly she dressed in whitewashed jeans and a soft green sweater before padding barefoot back to her room. Tossing the dirty towels into a vanishing hamper Hermione stood in front of her mirror, running a brush through her hair. Tying the chaotic mess into a ponytail, she dug some shoes from her trunk and slipped them on before heading toward the Hospital Wing and her meeting with Madame Pomfrey.

It was seven in the morning on a Saturday so it came as no surprise that the castle was almost eerily quiet. Hermione greeted the awoken portraits as she went and had to resist the urge to detour into the library.

Inside the Hospital Wing, two rows of beds lined the walls, neatly made up with pristine white sheets and fluffy white pillows. Hermione's sneakers squeaked as she strode toward the matron's office, excited and nervous all at once.

Madame Pomfrey sat at her desk, flicking through papers, as if searching for something. She looked to be making medical files for all the new first years, adding known allergies and issues before filing said folders away.

Hermione cleared her throat, not wanting to scare the woman. As Madame Pomfrey looked up, a smile broke across her face. "Hermione! How wonderful to see you. Right on time I see."

Hermione smiled back, some of the tension and unease leaving her muscles. She had hoped the woman wouldn't think any less of her for her precarious position and it looked like at least one prayer had been answered.

"Please, come in. Have a seat. Let me file this away and we'll get started."

Hermione took the offered seat, unsure of how to situate herself. Finally she stopped fidgeting, and gripped her hands tightly, looking at the awards and certificates that covered the small office's walls. A few pictures in frames rested on the walls, the occupants both moving and still. One particular photo caught her eye, three young women inside it, all wearing apprenticing Healer robes and bright gold sashes, denoting their graduation with outstanding honors. Shiny gold badges stamped with the Healer's Guild crest gleamed brightly in the sun.

One of the girls stood out over the rest, her waist length inky tresses, billowing in the wind, her matrons cap long gone with the breeze. She stood between her friends, laughing and cheering. They had done it.

"That was the day we graduated the Healer program. We were the first of many women to finally be allowed into the career field. It was absolutely exhilarating."

Hermione started, turning to the gray haired woman. True pride showed on her face, the age lines softening at the wistful and aged milestone. Blinking, she pulled herself out of her reverie and said, "Shall we?"

Hermione nodded her consent and the examination began.

********HP*********

Thirty minutes later, Madame Pomfrey seemed satisfied with her examination. Flicking her wand, the makeshift screen with her readings disappeared.

"Well dear you look to be about nine and a half weeks, give or take a day or two. By my estimate, you should be due in late March, early April timeframe. You and baby both appear to be healthy, although you do look a little thin. We'll keep an eye on that, many mothers have trouble gaining weight with their first pregnancy. Meanwhile I'm going to give you some potions that will give you the proper prenatal vitamins you need. Take it three times daily, once at each meal. We'll have a good stock of it so don't skimp, Severus will be making it, we can always get more if need be."

Hermione balked at the last, opening her mouth to protest before the matron cut her off.

"He won't know who it's for, that I promise. Now in another nine weeks or so we should be able to tell your little one's gender so you had best decide if you want to know or not. I'll give you your first supply of vitamins, plus something to help suppress the sickness. It was pretty violent was it not?"

Hermione nodded, her hand on her stomach. "It was so sudden and I had it most of the night. It sort of scared me to be honest."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, as she took down notes for Hermione's file. "Well this potion should suppress the worst of it. I'm not saying it will eliminate it but hopefully it should temper it a bit. I'll have the elves bring the vials to you later on tonight. One vial of vitamins per meal and only one vial of the suppressant per day. No more, you hear?"

Hermione nodded and hopped off the conjured exam table as it morphed back into a chair. "Thank you for this Madame."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "No trouble dear. It's why I'm here. If you have any pain, discomfort or bleeding, come to me immediately. All your teachers have been informed of your state and will not hinder you. Do not abuse this privilege however."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "I won't, I swear. Thank you again."

***********HP**********

The walk back to Gryffindor tower seemed like a long one that Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to make so instead she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, not expecting much company this early. To her surprise however a sleepy eyed Harry and half asleep Ron greeted her. Upon her arrival they perked up, smiles on their faces. Plopping herself between them, Hermione grabbed a plate, filling it with fruit and toast.

Silence reigned for all of a minute before Ron said, "Well? Don't keep us in suspense."

Hermione laughed, setting down her fork. Clasping their hands under the table she noticed hers were clammy and excitement was coursing through her all of a sudden.

"I'm almost ten weeks along and the baby should be born late March, early April. I won't know the gender for another nine weeks or so and I'm not sure I want to."

Harry squeezed her hand under the table, before pulling her into a hug. When he let go, Ron did the same. Not a soul in the hall found it odd, though there weren't many in there to begin with.

After finishing her light meal, Hermione stood. "Why don't you two go back to bed? I want to hit the library."

From the looks on the pair's faces, they were planning to do just that. Hermione would nap later but first she needed to go somewhere familiar and relax. A book sounded pretty good right then.

**********HP********

The rest of the weekend went by with ease, Hermione's morning sickness was still present but nothing compared to what it had been that first night. Sunday afternoon she sat in the bleachers of the pitch, watching Harry and Ron zip around on their new brooms. The book in her lap lay forgotten as she watched them contentedly, hoping her child could enjoy flying more than she ever did.

Now more than ever, Hermione was convinced that things were going to work themselves out. If it was one thing she knew, her trials and tribulations had made her stronger than she had ever dreamed of becoming. The best part was, she was never alone.

***********HP*********


	5. September 4-18, 1999

Chapter 5, just for you! I'm not sure how well this will read, in terms of detail and timeline. I don't want to be one of those writers who says too much but I don't want to say too little. After this chapter, please write me a review letting me know how it goes and I'll endeavor to fix/alter things.

I want to let you know up front that I have gotten two part time jobs and am working six days a week. It is leaving me with little time to write and what time I have off is spent sleeping, with little to no motivation. My updates may be a bit slower, if they already weren't slow enough.

I don't want to beg, but I will if I have to. I can't tell if you like the story or if something is wrong unless you leave me a review. So please, please review!

If you don't review, I won't update! Mwahahahaha!

************HP**********

Monday morning found Hermione once again praying before the porcelain god, head resting on her arms as she heaved. Her peach nightgown clung to her body, a fine sheen of sweat on her skin. Dear Merlin was she warm, burning up in fact. Hot flashes and morning sickness, this was starting to look like a real pregnancy now.

Flushing the toilet Hermione rose, pushing her bushy locks out of her eyes. Walking toward the showers she pulled her nightgown up over her head and let it fall silently to the stone floor. It was just before six in the morning and no one but Hermione was awake at the moment.

Stepping under the rushing water she sighed as it sluiced down her body in rivers, leaving nothing behind but shiny pink skin. After washing her hair and scrubbing her body Hermione found herself leaning against the wall, fingers on her abdomen for what was probably the hundredth time in days.

Pulling herself out of her stupor, Hermione shut the water off and stepped from the dripping stone cubicle. Her feet slapped sharply across the floor as she made her way back to her room, wrapped in a fuzzy red robe.

Lazily she dressed, before arranging her hair into a plait, wet ringlets dangling down her back and around her neck. Hermione turned to the side as she adjusted her shirt, confused at the tightness in the waist and breast area. Had the seamstress cut them wrong? Running her hands down the shirt, Hermione stopped in shock. Her breasts had been steadily growing but her abdomen had puffed up practically overnight.

The lump was hard and soft all at once not to mention it stuck out considerably against her hip bones. It was official, her belly was becoming visible and she would have to start hiding it.

Snatching up her wand, Hermione whispered a few spells and let out a sigh of relief as the material loosened. It looked kind of odd, but she could make it work. Tucking the shirt into her pleated skirt, she pulled it up a bit, puffing it round the waistband. Stocking covered feet then slipped into a pair of plain black flats, Hermione's outer robe left for last. After adjusting the sleeves and the tightness of her tie, Hermione grabbed her bag and stowed her wand before heading out the door.

Harry and Ron waited for her in the common room, bleary eyed and disheveled. Slowly Ron held up his hand, ring glinting on his finger.

"We felt it. You alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Just some morning sickness is all. It's going to be a common thing for a while. Shall we go to breakfast?"

Ron nodded and headed toward the portrait hole. "Sounds good."

Hermione and Harry followed at a leisurely pace, the stumbling redhead practically asleep as they made their way to the Great Hall. Unlike the weekend past, the castle was already stirring at this hour, people crawling from their common rooms and heading toward breakfast or to meet up with friends before the first day of class.

The Great Hall was already half full by the time the trio arrived and though it was early, students chattered to themselves in groups, some still waking up while others bounced in their seats, anticipation written all over their faces.

Grabbing spots on a bench, Hermione settled herself across from Neville, Harry and Ron on one side.

"Good morning Neville. Sleep well?"

Neville nodded as he returned her greeting. "Not bad Hermione, not bad. Are you ready for classes? You have a full plate this year with that apprenticeship right?"

Ron and Harry ate silently, conversing with each other while Hermione spooned fruit onto her plate and nibbled some dry toast.

"Yep. I have no idea what to expect other than a load of work and planning. Plus I'll have to defend my dissertation and right to teach at the end of the year, to both the ministry and the Guild. Not to mention I won't be fully qualified to teach for another whole year after this."

Neville let out a breathe, feeling bad for Hermione. She would be under a good amount of stress this year. He was lucky, his work wouldn't begin until next year.

"Professor Sprout has agreed to give me a recommendation to pursue a Mastery in Herbology through the Guild. They are cautious about taking anyone new since that incident a few years ago. The one with the illegal crossbreed of a man eating plant and a Venomous Tentacula. It did not end well."

Hermione giggled, trying not to choke on her toast. "I'm still not sure how that was pulled off Neville. That article brightened my day however."

After another fifteen minutes of idle chatter, Hermione noticed Padma striding down the table's length, passing out schedules. The small group got silent as they began inspecting their schedules and comparing to each other. They all had Charms together on their odd day while Harry and Ron shared double DADA together on their even day. Neville and Hermione both shared Arithmacy together on their even day as well. Other than that, they were all going their separate ways.

Hermione barely held in her groan. Charms, double Transfiguration, Lunch, a Teacher's Aid period and a free period. No doubt she would be using that free period for class work and planning. On her even day she had Arithmacy with Neville then a double TA period, Lunch and another free period which like the previous would have nothing to do with free time.

Harry and Ron's looked relatively the same. Charms with herself and Neville, then double DADA and finally on even day they shared Transfiguration. All their plates were full to an extent and Hermione wondered if any of them would make it out alive this year.

As the early bell wrung in the clock tower Hermione stood and stretched, ready to get the first day over started. She and Neville led the way to Charms, Harry and Ron lagging behind, complaining about classes already.

Unlike the years before, the classroom had a smattering of every house, not just the usual paired classes from the years before. Headmistress McGonagall had decided that enough was enough of separating houses. With how small the older classes were, it made no sense to separate them as they had been before anyway.

Taking a seat in the upper corner of the classroom Hermione set her bag under the desk and removed her outer robe, throwing it over the back of the seat. Fluffing her shirt a bit, she made sure it covered anything there was to see. Harry and Ron were seated on either side with Neville a row in front of them.

"Harry! You have Charms too?"

Harry groaned, his head falling to the desk. Looking over at Ron he grimaced. "Why me? Why?"

Ginny settled herself down in front of them next to Neville, completely ignoring said boy. Swiveling around she sent a blinding smile at the trio, mainly focused on Harry. "What other classes do you have?"

To Harry's dismay and Ron's humorous laugh, Hermione confirmed Harry and Ron shared Charms, double DADA, and Transfiguration while Ron shared double Potions with his younger sister.

Ginny giggled and squealed in excitement. It was clear to everyone around them she was not going to give up on Harry any time soon. Thankfully Professor Flitwick chose the moment to enter the classroom. With a wave of his wand, directions appeared on the chalkboard at the front of the room. The whole classroom seemed to groan as one.

Professor Flitwick's cheerful little voice cut through the voice. "Now now. No need to be like that. After all, we're starting out small. I want a simple, twelve inch essay on the advantages and disadvantages of merging Charms with Transfiguration spells. Not too bad is it? And if you do not finish it by the end of class, I expect to see it next class, bright and early."

A whole new round of noises erupted as students cursed their luck and others dug into their bags for parchment and quill. Before Hermione could blink she found herself writing, quill scratching across the parchment. She didn't even have to think, the words just seemed to flow from her hand. At least one thing hadn't changed, she was still smart.

*********HP*********

Hermione had just finished handing her parchment to Professor Flitwick when the bell wrung, signaling the end of class. Gathering up her things, Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron as they headed to DADA with Ginny and she went in the opposite direction to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk, reviewing papers when Hermione entered. Taking seat toward the front, she turned to observe the inhabitants of the classroom.

So far there were only three other Gryffindors, four Ravenclaws, two Slytherins and a single Hufflepuff. What surprised her however was that the two Slytherins were Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. Just before the bell wrung, two more Hufflepuffs showed up, giving the class a total of thirteen students in all. It was a double period after all, meant for those who wanted to make Transfiguration part of their life's work.

Hermione heard whispering behind her an turned to see the other three Gryffindors, all girls, gossiping two rows behind her. Hermione frowned at their behavior and unable to match their faces to names.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat from the front of the room, catching the attention of the few students there.

"First and foremost I wish to let you all know that though I am Headmistress, I will show no favoritism in my classes. Your grade will depend on the quality of your work and your effort. This class will be hard and I expect at least a quarter of you to transfer out and into my standard NEWT class by the end of the first quarter."

Hermione bit her lip, unsure of how to take the Professor's statement. Was this class really going to be that intimidating or was she just trying to weed out the weak students now? Breaking her thoughts, Hermione focused on the woman once more as she continued her speech.

"Secondly, fifty percent of your overall grade will be determined by the midterm and final project, both to be outlined shortly. The other fifty percent will be class work and participation along with your sparse but challenging homework."

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the syllabus's that had sat on her desk appeared before all the students, the parchment at least a foot long. Hermione's eyes widened as she scanned the paper, it's contents astounding. How were they supposed to accomplish this? Looking back to the Professor, she had a severe urge to raise her hand but held it in when the older woman began to go into more detail.

"As you can see there is a full list of spells we will be learning plus another that we will be reviewing. I can say in complete confidence that the reviewed spells will be on your exams."

The list of review spells had to contain over one hundred of them, all different kinds of Transfiguration from inanimate to animate object and from one state of matter to a complete other. The new spells however had Hermione worrying her lip. They were Human Transfiguration and according to the syllabus, the students were to be their own test subjects. Granted she had done a few simple spells like this but nothing of this caliber.

Would it even be safe for her to do so? What about her baby? Would the child be affected by any of this?

"Your first term project is due no later than January 3rd, and for every day it is late, twenty points will be deducted from your grade. You will all alter a spell of your choosing and essentially create a new one. It must work. If the spell does not work but your logic is sound, you will lose a third of your points. This project will be based on theory, practicality and application. You must have all three portions to get a perfect score. The spell can be Transfiguration or Charm based, either is fine and will give you the points you need."

The whole class seemed to tense up but Hermione let out a sigh of relief. This she could do. It was simply a matter of deciding what she wanted, finding a spell or charm that came close and writing out the theory. Then she would simply filter the contents, remove what would not work and add what essentially would, leaving no holes in her spell work of course. It would take an unimaginable amount of man hours but she could do this.

Across the room Daphne Greengrass raised her hand, her face scrunched in confusion.

"Yes Ms. Greengrass?"

Lowering her hand, Daphne set her syllabus down and looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"This end of the year project, what if we do not want to become an Animagus? What if we cannot accomplish a form by the end of the year?"

Hermione couldn't help but release a sigh of relief as the Slytherin asked the same thing she had wanted to. An Animagus form would be wonderful no doubt but she had heard that it could interfere with a pregnancy and vice versa. It didn't help that if not done with the utmost precision, caution and supervision the process was vary hard on the body, causing stress, sickness and a multitude of other issues. That was under the best of circumstances.

"Valid points Ms. Greengrass. I highly encourage all of you to put forth the effort and become an Animagus. It is a great skill to possess. If you adamantly do not want to participate then you will be given work on the theory only. It is after all the most highly sophisticated form of Human Transfiguration. If you cannot attain a form it is alright. Some of you will transform within the first two months, others will take all semester. We will not start on that until just before Christmas break anyway. You have time to think and decide. Keep in mind that this is not being offered to my regular seventh years."

Over the next half an hour, Professor McGonagall answered all sorts of questions and concerns as she passed out the beginning material for the class. Toward the end of class as she passed out the last of the papers, she dropped a small packet onto Hermione's desk.

"Ms. Granger, these are the class schedules and rosters. You will be working with first through third years. In here are also the curriculum points, the syllabus for each year and the first nine weeks worth of lesson plans. I want you to take a look at them for me, make sure I have not mixed anything up or missed anything. I am human after all and a busy human at that."

Hermione nodded as she tested the weight of the parchment and flipped through absent mindedly. If she was only dealing with younger years that would make things much easier. Giving instruction on turning matchsticks into needles and mice into goblets would be no issue. As Professor McGonagall continued, she continued browsing, multitasking.

"After the first few weeks of you assisting me, you will take over my first year class almost completely and about half of my second years as well. Hopefully by the end of the semester you will be running one of my third years classes as well. After lunch I will give you a copy of my grade book. You will be in charge of grading all tests and homework assignments. You know what kind of quality and effort I require. After grading you will enter them into your grade book and it will automatically update in mine."

Hermione nodded again, excitement beginning to buzz in her veins. She was going to be a teacher.

Professor McGonagall began walking away but stopped, turning back to her apprentice, a soft smile on her face.

"Oh and Ms. Granger? Have no fear. If you choose to move foreword with the Animagus transformation, we will take utmost care. I want you to succeed, to be all you can and more."

Suddenly the bell wrung, cutting off anything else the elderly woman may have had to say. Gathering her things together, Hermione threw her messenger bag over her shoulder and with her new assignment cradled in her arms, she headed to the Great Hall.

**********HP**********

The Great Hall was packed and noisy, students comparing their days so far and discussing things to come. Personally, Hermione loved the hustle and bustle of the first day, when everything seemed so new and exciting.

As she came upon the Gryffindor table she could clearly hear Ron laughing and a continuous thunking noise. Upon further inspection, she saw it was Harry, smacking his forehead into the hardwood that made up the table. Ron was bent over laughing, smacking Harry in the shoulder telling him to cut it out.

"You don't need any more brain damage mate."

Hermione settled herself across from them and looked at Neville.

"What's wrong now?"

Harry stopped his self punishment and looked up before letting out a long whine.

"Professor Savage partnered me with Ginny for the first nine weeks."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hold in her laughter. In reality it wasn't fair to Harry at all. He and Ginny were broken up, he was trying to move on and she refused to accept that they were done. Said redhead was always finding ways to get into Harry's company and be around him which only drove him mad. Even Ron had tried telling Ginny to back off, which only earned him a thorough reaming from the youngest Weasley.

Setting her things down, Hermione reached over and patted Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry Harry. I know it's not going to be easy but maybe you can knock some sense into her while you are partnered together."

Ron dropped a plate in front of Harry. "Starving yourself won't do you any good mate."

Harry made a face at the amused redhead. Life really was unfair and karma was obviously the biggest bitch, who just couldn't seem to leave him alone. Picking up his fork, he decided to change the subject.

"So how was Transfiguration Hermione?"

Swallowing the turkey in her mouth the bookworm replied.

"Not bad. The coursework is going to be hell and I've already been given the class work studies and other items for my assisting duties. Professor McGonagall has me working already. How about you?"

Harry chewed and swallowed before answering. "Professor Savage mentioned in passing that he would give me the proper materials during my first TA period later. I suppose he'll throw it at me all at once. The class was pretty bland, we went over things we did and didn't know. He said he'll quiz us next class to see where we stand."

Ron waved his fork around dramatically in the air as he jumped in.

"See, this is exactly why I chose to go the route of an Auror. I'll do training at the ministry and in a year I'll be set. You two will still be apprenticing."

The rest of lunch was spent in amiable chatter, trading jokes and stories of the day so far. As the bell wrung, signaling the end of their meal the group split up, heading to their classes.

************HP***********

Hermione stepped into the Transfiguration classroom and headed to the front, weaving between the first years who were finding their seats. Behind her the whispers increased as students leaned toward each other and pointed at her back. Hermione didn't have to see it to know it was happening. A second chair had been placed behind the large oak desk that enveloped the front of the room. Setting her things down Hermione adjusted her outer robe, pulling the sleeves down. It was always colder in this classroom and she hated it.

A hush fell over the students as Professor McGonagall came out of her adjoining office, robes sweeping across the floor. She waved a hand at Hermione, telling her to take a seat.

Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall grabbed the students attention and began the class.

************HP************

The next two weeks followed suit, Hermione already swamped with homework of her own and the responsibilities of grading the work from the first through fifth years. Professor McGonagall had asked her to take on more grading work, all the time she devoted to her double transfiguration class hampering her attention on other classes. However she was still only assisting with first through third years and for that she was thankful.

She spent evenings with Ron and Harry, relaxing inside the dorm rooms. She and Harry often spent the time planning and grading, Hermione often looking something over for Harry. He knew what need to be in the assignments but Hermione was better at judging the quality of work and showed him just what to look for. Ron would do his homework and amuse himself until they were done for the night and could relax in the common room.

Hermione's morning sickness had gotten no worse but no better either. Madam Pomfrey did not want to increase the dosage of the nausea suppressant, afraid of the effects on Hermione's body. She was already tired enough but an increase in the potion could cause severe lethargy along with lack of appetite. According to Madam Pomfrey, appetite was something Hermione could not afford to lose. She had gained a few more pounds, but Madam Pomfrey was still not satisfied. It had become Harry and Ron's job at meal time to make sure she ate sufficiently.

Hermione found it funny, wanted to roll her eyes in fact but understood the Matron's concern. She found it both a relief and worrisome that her stomach hadn't grown any more. It was at least one thing she didn't have to hide overly much, unlike her growing attraction to a certain teacher.

**********HP**********

A knock on her dormitory door roused Hermione from sleep, her mind groggy from her afternoon nap. The knocking came again before the door opened and Harry stumbled in, hands over his eyes.

"Hermione, are you decent love? Can't see you naked before we get married after all."

Crookshanks hissed as she rolled over on him, reaching for a pillow to throw at the intruder.

"Go away Harry. I'm sleepy."

Harry lowered the hands from his eyes and smirked at the brunette tangled up in her blankets. Ron followed him in the door, not bothering to shut it. They would need the escape route after all. Exchanging wicked grins, they climbed onto the end of the bed and began jumping and hollering.

Hermione groaned, hiding under the blankets as the pair continued to disturb her sleep. Suddenly the bed began to bounce violently as they jumped up and down. With a shriek, Hermione yanked the covers down and sat up, glaring at the two through her mussed hair.

"Dinner time Hermione. Remember, you have to eat."

Brushing the hair out of her face she glared at Ron, her body bouncing up and down.

"It's Saturday Ronald, I want to sleep."

Harry wagged his finger at her, defending his partner in crime.

"Ah ah ah. You've been napping all afternoon. Time to eat."

Hermione sighed and grabbed a couple pillows. Raising them menacingly she agreed to meet them downstairs before throwing the fluffy objects at them. With a couple shameless grins they ran out the door, closing it behind them.

Dragging herself out of bed Hermione swatted Crookshanks when he yowled at the loss of warmth. Pulling on a pair of snug jeans, she pulled a sweater over her head, hoping to ward off the chill permeating the highest part of the tower. September in northern Scotland was getting cooler by the day. Stuffing her feet into some fuzzy black slippers Hermione brushed her hair out before tying it up. Grabbing her wand, she shuffled to the bathroom and then headed down to the common room and her best friends.

All the way down to the Great Hall Harry and Ron needled Hermione, picking on her mercilessly. She had been sleepy lately, growing lethargic in the afternoons. However it was Hermione's turn to laugh when Ginny settled herself boldly next to Harry, immediately trying to engage him in conversation.

Dinner was a very loud and raucous affair. Tomorrow was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. The staff had decided to restrict it to only one day for the first visit, afraid students would waste all the money in their pockets out of excitement.

For nearly an hour and a half Hermione sat and joked at the Gryffindor table. It was good to be around others again. It almost felt as if she, Harry and Ron had not missed the last year of school. Glancing up at the head table, she noticed that it was almost full except for one person. Professor Snape had not attended regular meals since the welcome feast. Hermione knew of course because despite her self reprimand, she continued to look at the head table, searching for him at every meal.

Glancing at her watch, Hermione rose and stretched before extracting herself from the bench. Announcing her intent to head back to her room and do some reading she waved to everyone and left.

Wandering the halls she headed in the general direction of the tower, wanting to stretch her muscles before curling up in an armchair again. Suddenly she felt the need to sit down, nausea rolling through her. Settling herself into an alcove bench Hermione bent foreword and placed her head between her knees.

"Ms. Granger, what are you doing here in the dark?"

The silky baritone of that voice shocked Hermione and the breath froze in her lungs. The air was suddenly permeated by a sensuous musk and her hands became clammy, her stomach knotting. Standing shakily, she came face to face with Professor Snape, one elegant eyebrow arched in question.

"Again I ask Ms. Granger, why are you hiding out here, in the dark?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but couldn't seem to force the words out. Suddenly her mouth was dry and her nausea became increasingly worse. She tried to stop the knee jerk reaction, the gag in her throat. As she looked up at Professor Snape's face, she found herself falling into his dark eyes. Merlin she loved those eyes.

Then with minimal warning she leaned over and vomited all over his shiny dragon hide boots


	6. September 19 - October 2, 1999

Chapter 6, as you requested. I want to let you know once again, up front that I have gotten two part time jobs and am working six days a week. It is leaving me with little time to write and what time I have off is spent sleeping for the most part. However this will not go on too much longer, my seasonal employment is about to end. *sigh*

Anyway, enjoy the chapter let me know how it goes. Loved the reviews, keep them coming!

By the way, belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Looks like we made it into 2013 eh?

**********HP***********

Severus stepped back with a look of disgust on his face as Hermione continued to dry heave against the wall. Pulling his wand he eliminated the mess on his boots and the floor before turning to the sick Gryffindor.

Slowly she straightened, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. With a quick "Evanesco" the floor was clean and she was wiping her mouth with a handkerchief retrieved from her pocket.

"Miss Granger, are you done?"

As Hermione turned toward him, Severus caught the look of shame and anger on her face. Raising an eyebrow he prompted, "Well?"

Nodding she replied coldly. "I'm fine professor, thank you for your concern."

Hoping to avoid more embarrassment, Hermione turned on her heel to continue toward the tower when a strong grip on her upper arm stopped her in her tracks. Her gaze fell down to the pale hand that gripped her arm and the heat that seemed to radiate from it. Shaking herself back to reality, she pulled her arm from his grip.

"Can I help you Professor?"

At her flippant question Severus stepped closer, his alpha tendencies responding to her blatant disrespect. When she didn't move, he wanted to grin. Spine of steel or so they say. It was an odd feeling really, no student had ever talked back to him like this, especially one that had been a student of his for six years. However, he had never fucked a student on a settee either. New experiences all around.

"The hospital wing is the other way Ms. Granger."

Hermione shook her head and backed up a smidge, trying so hard not to give into the pressure he was mounting on her. The fact was, Severus Snape was an intimidating man, expecting things his way and no other. Unfortunately it looked like she had not gotten the owl.

"I don't need the hospital wing. It's just a stomach bug. Again, I thank you for your concern but it isn't needed."

This time Severus did let a vicious grin slip onto his lips. It was to be the hard way then.

***********HP**********

Hermione wanted to cry as Severus levitated her into the hospital wing and onto a bed. It wasn't fair, why did his shoes have to be in the way of her vomit? After all her hiding it looked like the cat was trying to escape the bag.

Her gaze fell on the man as he strode toward Madame Pomfrey's office, a slight swagger to his step. What was up with him? He never went out of his way to help a student and she doubted the sex they had was any sort of influence. However he did enjoy feeding off a student's humiliation and nothing was more humiliating than vomiting on your professor's shoes.

Moments later he was headed back in her direction, the matron on his heels. As he stopped in front of her, Hermione couldn't help but steel her jaw and glare at him. What right did he have to interfere with her choice to go back to the tower anyway? She was a legal adult and perfectly capable of making her own decisions about her health. It's not like she didn't know what the cause of her vomiting was anyway.

"Madam Pomfrey, I trust you will look Ms. Granger over thoroughly. Merlin knows how long she's been sick, as hard headed and high handed as she is."

Before Hermione could manage a sufficient retort to his comment, Severus Snape was gone.

********HP********

Severus wasn't sure why his heart was still pounding or why his body was so hot. It was as if his nervous system was in overdrive and he has just run a mile. Gripping the porcelain sink in front of him he leaned over it, trying to get his breathing under control. The mirror was still fogged from his shower, his hair in tangles and dripping water. Moisture still clung to his exposed upper body, muscles tensing under the skin in intervals. Slowly he raised his head, meeting his own hawk like gaze. Without warning he knew exactly what drove him.

He was excited.

In truth he couldn't remember the last time anyone male or female had grabbed his attention and held it for longer than it took to bend them over in a dark alley. Despite what everyone believed he was not asexual and did in fact enjoy the pleasures of the flesh as often as possible and with great fervor.

Looking back he had never seen anything special about Hermione Granger. Granted she was a brilliant mind but it was more of a need for knowledge, not an inherent intellect. Excellent student, genuinely good Gryffindor and all around Know-it-all. That's all there was to her, or so he had thought. Tonight however proved otherwise. She had a spine of steel and a sense of pride. Severus had known it was there, after all, she never would of gotten into the messes she had if it wasn't. But seeing it, that was a whole different story. The spark in her eyes, sarcasm in her voice and turn of her chin got his pulse moving.

Her defiance and blatant disrespect excited him.

**************HP****************

Hermione sat on the roof of Gryffindor tower, looking up at the stars. She was huddled with a thick blanket, two pairs of socks on her feet and a warming charm over herself. Harry sat quietly beside her and gripped her hand tightly. Ron had gone and run interference once again with his sister, trying to give his best mate some peace.

"Maybe you should tell him Hermione. I may not like the man but even I can't deny that he deserves to know."

Hermione snuggled closer into Harry's shoulder with a grimace. She knew it was wrong to keep this from Severus but she wasn't ready to tell him, despite the fact he had almost found her out several hours before. Would he even believe her? Who was to say he would even want anything to do with the child, let alone having it come into this world.

Shaking her head Hermione held her ground. "It's too soon Harry, too soon. I mean the Weasley's don't even know yet so why should he? I need to know they support me before I give him the chance to tear me down."

Harry sighed as he looked anywhere but at his friend. He knew this was hard on her, knew how heavily it weighed on her mind. He would drop the subject for now, it was too cold to let her cry.

****************HP****************

The next morning found the castle buzzing with excitement as students filed downstairs and into the already formed line. Hermione, Harry and Ron got checked off the list early on and headed out. The day wasn't so much planned as there were a list of visits to be made. Hermione needed to visit Scrivenshaft's and wanted to peek in Gladrag's while Harry and Ron had their eyes on Zonko's and Honeydukes.

Hermione stood outside Honeydukes and watched the excited third years racing around in groups. Had she been that excited? Adjusting her sweater Hermione looked up at the sun, happy to have the warmth for another day. Looking behind her at Honeydukes she grimaced, the thought of the store making her stomach turn. Sweet's weren't tolerated by her stomach these days and the smell of the establishment had sent her right back out the door. It was alright though, it wasn't as if Hermione needed the candy to survive or anything.

A few minutes later Harry and Ron exited the shop with sheepish grins on their faces. They both held large bags of candy, while Harry swallowed whatever was in his mouth. "Sorry Hermione."

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Not like we could of predicted this turn of events. Shall we hit Zonko's and then Scrivenshaft's? We can go to the Hog's Head for lunch."

Ron shrunk his bag of candy before placing it in his pocket. "Sounds good. The Hogshead has a nice bratwurst with sauerkraut."

The inside of Zonko's hadn't changed much, a new coat of paint and a new shelf or two but otherwise the place was relatively the same. One wall however was home to Weasley Wizard's Wheezes. The whole wall was brightly colored and host to all sorts of Weasley twins creations. Harry and Ron perused the shelves, looking for something they hadn't seen before but Hermione doubted they would find anything.

After about an hour of perusing even Hermione left with something although she refused to tell her cohorts what she had bought. It was a surprise.

Scrivenshaft's as usual was pretty empty, only a few students inside. Hermione wandered over to the parchment, looking for more stationary and a better quality parchment to do her homework with. Sadly she had already used a good amount of her stash, she hadn't anticipated needing more so soon. After selecting a better quality parchment she headed over toward the quill's. Selection was easy, ten or so standard issue quill's and a few error correcting ones, however Hermione was more picky when it came to dictation quill's.

Rita Skeeter had forever thrown Quick Quotes Quill's off her radar. Hermione refused to use the same horrendous instrument as that insufferable woman. Finally she selected a few of the classic Goldsby Dictation Quills and on her way to the check out counter she snatched two bottles of standard issue black ink and one red.

Outside the store Hermione found Harry and Ron throwing Exploding Snaps at each other and anyone who got in the way. Some younger students watched from afar, pointing and laughing at the bystanders who got caught in the confrontation.

"Some friends you have there Granger."

Hermione whipped around, barely restraining her reaction to reach for her wand. Blaise Zabini stepped back, hands in the air, smirk on his face.

"Woah there soldier, stand down."

Hermione relaxed, sliding a glare the Italian's way. A few feet away stood Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass and the sixth years from the train. Looking back at the Italian Hermione asked, "Is there something you need?"

Blaise cocked his head, watching her with wide eyes. He was putting on an innocent act she knew, trying to keep her guard down. Adjusting the purchases in her hand she cocked an eyebrow, emphasizing her question.

Blaise chuckled, the sound like warm honey. He would never admit it but he liked Granger's tenacity and maybe if it had been another time, another place he would've pursued her for his own. With the way things stood however, it wasn't in the cards. Too bad really.

"Will you being going to The Three Broomsticks for lunch? I'd like to discuss Professor McGonagall's assignment with you. Trade notes if you will."

Harry and Ron had stopped their charades and were watching the exchange with curiosity and apprehension. What did Zabini think he was doing exactly?

Hermione furrowed her brows, the same thought going through her head. She held no grudges and had no problems with any of the current Slytherins but wasn't Zabini taking this 'getting along' thing a bit too fast?

Looking back at Harry and Ron she mouthed the question at them, looking for their opinion. Ron shook his head adamantly, the big fat NO written on his face. Harry was thoughtful and turned to Ron, beginning their own exchange. In the end Harry stomped on Ron's foot and as the redhead soothed the sore appendage Harry nodded at Hermione, giving her the go ahead.

Turning back to Zabini she shook her head. "We're not exactly fans of Rosmerta these days. If you really are interested, you can find us at the Hogs Head in about an hour, although I doubt I've thought of something you haven't."

"Your not scared of the Hogs Head are you Zabini?" Hermione couldn't help needling him when he failed to respond.

The Slytherin shook his head and replied, "Not at all however I'm wondering how well we'll be received there."

Hermione turned toward Harry and Ron, dismissing Blaise's concern with a wave of her hand. "Do no wrong and receive no punishment."

Blaise watched the Gryffindor princess walk back to her friends, a frown on his face. This was truly harder than he thought it would be.

***********HP***************

Their slow and silent walk toward the Hogs Head was interrupted by Ron's quiet statement. "Do you really think they've changed in a good way? We all know war changes people but it's not always for the better."

Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled at her friend. She had always know his brain was bigger than his mouth but sometimes it was hard to see. "We'll just have to find out. Feet first and just hope we don't break our legs on the way down."

Harry snorted from her other side. "We best not. You'd pass out from shock leaving Ron and I veritably screwed. You're the only with any talent toward healing. We'd just bungle it up and I don't feel like imitating Lockhart."

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "He was such a flunky. How did I ever think he was handsome?"

Ron shoved her with his shoulder and laughed. "We forgive you."

Passing Madame Puddifoot's tea shop brought back memories of fumbling teenage boy moments that both Harry and Ron preferred to forget.

"Viktor wanted to bring me here once. I told him I would rather go to The Three Broomsticks or sit outside in the snow than step foot in that place."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, the blush on her cheeks not pink but red.

"Did he now?"

Hermione nodded. "He really was very sweet, if not a bit one track minded. He offered to marry me, when I told him the news."

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Are you serious?"

Hermione paused as well and suddenly felt like she was under a microscope. "He said it didn't matter and that no matter what he would be here for me. His family doesn't give a lick about blood purity you see."

Ron scratched his neck, suddenly embarrassed. "Did you two ever, ya know? Is that why?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, goodness no. You two may never get our relationship, but he is my friend. He listens and doesn't judge. Though I love you two dearly, he is my silent confessor. You understand that don't you? Viktor takes every secret I have and locks it away without a word, giving his thoughts only when I ask for them. I do the same in return."

Harry shook his head ruefully. He had always know that Viktor Krum was something to Hermione that he and Ron could never be. They could never remain silent, they cared about her too much to do that but the famous Quidditch player possessed a quiet reserve that they did not. No matter what happened, it looked as if their relationship was good for them both, whether he and Ron liked it or not.

"Yeah, I get it. Just like Ron and I share things with each other that could never be shared with you."

They were all silent for a moment, the silence awkward and uncomfortable.

"Shall head for the Hogs Head?" Ron's smile was clipped, his demeanor shaky as he asked. Though they were the best of friends, the trio had to admit, they all had secrets from each other and themselves.

*****************HP*****************

Hermione settled into the booth they were shown too, Ron sliding in next to her and Harry on the other side. Her stomach rumbled for the first time that day and Hermione realized she was famished. Red meat sounded really, really good. She followed Ron's order of a bratwurst with sauerkraut and a butterbeer. Harry on the other hand ordered the corned beef and cabbage. While they waited on their food and sipped their drinks the trio chattered quietly, the earlier awkward feeling gone as quickly as it had come.

Ron nudged her in the shoulder and grabbed Harry's attention when the Slytherin's walked in the door. It was just Zabini, Malfoy and Greengrass, the sixth years they were with before gone somewhere else.

Blaise waved off the waitress and headed in their direction, the other two in tow. Harry stood, letting Blaise slide in over to the wall so he sat across from Hermione. Ron got up and sat next to Harry, letting Daphne, then Draco slide into the other bench seat with Hermione.

The waitress, looking miffed over her dismissal before, came over and took the newcomer's orders. When she left, Hermione set aside her glass and glanced at Daphne, giving the other girl a nod of acknowledgement. The raven haired girl nodded back and sipped at her drink once more. Clearing her throat she looked at Malfoy, giving him the same.

Blaise smiled, his pearly teeth glinting in the dim light. "Well now that we've gotten over that hump, feel like helping me out?"

The rest of lunch was spent in relative silence as Hermione and Blaise debated his methods in their latest transfiguration analysis. Daphne watched with interest while Harry and Ron chatted amongst themselves. Draco however was barely awake, his limp silver locks covering his eyes. Hermione glanced at him, barely keeping her concern from her face. It really was none of her business but the Malfoy heir looked sickly these days. His appearance was unkempt, the bruises under his eyes almost obscene. He really was in bad shape.

Blaise's voice jogged her from her observations, pulling her back toward their conversation. Who was she to show concern for him anyway? Besides, if there was something wrong, she was sure Zabini would take care of him.

**************HP**************

As the days went by, autumn slowly began to turn into winter, the cold gusts coming down from the north. The summer had been stifling so it was only fair that winter show itself early. Early October arrived on the announcement that Hermione's baby was doing exceptionally well and the gender would be determined early, due to magical advancements.

Hermione was so ecstatic that she couldn't help the blinding smile that came across her face. She was currently thirteen and a half weeks, so in another four to five weeks she would be able to see her baby's gender. Madame Pomfrey set aside a few hours in the early morning on November third for the ultrasound. Hermione was loathe to admit it, but after her ultrasound, she was mostly likely going to have a hard time concentrating on classes.

Her stomach had grown as well, only a tiny bit but it gave her a warm feeling whenever she encircled that small bulge with her hands.

Recently Blaise Zabini had taken to picking her mind and bothering her in the library when she was trying to work. She didn't think it was a coincidence that Harry and Ron were busy whenever he decided to approach her. It was always about Transfiguration work, some question or another but Hermione wasn't fooled. He never asked about anything other than Transfiguration, not her personal life or her friends but he was looking for something, that much she was sure of. Hermione had to admit the Slytherin was crafty in his search but she refused to give him anything, despite not knowing what he was looking for exactly.

**************HP**************

Blaise threw himself into the emerald green couch that sat before the Slytherin fireplace.

"This really is much harder than I thought."

Draco looked up from his book and over to his friend.

"What did you expect? Though she may be muggleborn we all know Hermione Granger is no fool. Just leave it alone Blaise, it's none of our business anyway. Your being nosy again and it doesn't suit you."

Blaise chuckled, waving a finger at the blonde. He couldn't explain his urge to know but he had to. It was eating away at him. The drunken mumblings of that night three months ago haunted him, he had to be sure before he approached his head of house.

"I can't let it go Draco. Everything is just now falling back into place and we're all getting back to normal. If it's true Granger and Professor Snape slept together she could be pregnant. As with every scandal, I want to be on the sidelines when it breaks."

Draco sighed, closing the book in his lap. It was no use. Blaise once again had his teeth into something that though admittedly juicy, was none of their concern. Reaching for his water, Draco deftly gulped it down. Setting the glass back down for the elves to retrieved her leveled his best friend with a piercing stare.

"You do know Snape will kill you for meddling in his affairs right? Whether she's pregnant or not, that night is obviously not being talked about by either of them. Don't you think they might want to keep it that way?"

Before Blaise could open his mouth the common room portrait opened and in spilled several lower years, their shouts and laughter echoing off the dungeon walls. Draco gave Blaise a rare smirk as the Italian grumbled about ungrateful brats. Blaise was nosy yes, but he wanted to uncover the truth, not start a rumor.

Idly Draco's hand went to the Dark Mark under his shirt sleeve and rubbed at it carelessly.

Blaise followed the movement, feeling bad for his friend. Ever since the downfall of Voldemort, Draco had been suffering from a form of withdrawals as the Dark Mark faded. Itching, sleeplessness, agitation, anxiety and a host of other annoying side effects. The blonde was certainly paying for his crimes and hopefully it would be over soon. If the annoyance of it didn't drive Balise to kill him anyway.


	7. October 3 - 31, 1999

Chapter 7, newly minted! Here it is boys and girls.

I've noticed in reviews that a few of you are not happy with the pace I have set for this story. Well unfortunately it's going to stay that way. I want to make this relationship as realistic as possible, I don't want to rush into anything. I hope you can understand but if not… not much I can do about it.

However, things are about to get interesting, I just hope they aren't too OOC as far as Severus is concerned.

Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

WARNING: This chapter contains some artfully written smut. You can thank me later.

**********HP***********

Severus watched the class of inept third years practically run from his classroom. The scent of their fear and stupidity permeated the air, causing him to curl his lip in disgust. Eyeing the potion vials on his desk he could tell without testing them that not a single one would pass muster. His patience was about gone and the next student who looked at him wrong was going to wish they had never been born. It was indeed a small mercy that the third years had been his last class of the day and thank Merlin on a Friday.

Leaving the classroom behind, the Potions Master strode down the hall and deeper into the dungeons, into his domain. Reaching his rooms Severus quickly gave the password to a portrait of Medusa, stepping through the portrait hole without further thought.

Nimble fingers casually popped the buttons on his outer robe before shucking the garment and tossing it onto the couch in his sitting room, loafers following shortly after. Stripping off his shirt Severus threw it on top of his robe and wandered barefoot over to the small bar situated in the corner. The cold stone under his feet felt good after a long day filled with idiots wasting his time. Grabbing a bottle of Cognac from the glass shelf above him Severus poured two fingers of the golden liquid into the glass tumbler, then thought better of it and poured more.

Not bothering to return the bottle to it's place, Severus grabbed the glass and headed to his desk, snatching a pack of smokes from the bar drawer. Settling himself into his chair, he lit a cigarette and simultaneously reached for the unsealed letters that lay upon his desk. Several of them were junk that he didn't bother even opening, but the last two gave him pause. The first was a run of the mill request from another member of the Potions Guild, asking for his opinion on a experimental potion. Severus may have been a black sheep on the edge of the Wizarding Community but all the Potions Guild saw was a brilliant Potions Master, the youngest to attain his mastery in nearly eighty-five years.

Severus decided to go over the request in detail later, after he had relaxed. Pulling a long drag from his cigarette, Severus reached for the second letter and pulled at the seal. Setting the cigarette on the ashtray to his left he unfolded the letter, noticing the lack of writing on the page. The note was short, brisk and set him on edge.

_Professor Snape,_

_ Your mumblings have merit, we need to talk._

_ Blaise Zabini_

*****************HP*****************

Hermione fidgeted in her chair, trying not to pee herself. Blaise Zabini once again sat across from her, grilling her about the newest assignment. Draco Malfoy sat next to him, silent as always although every now and then he threw his two knuts in. Throwing up her hands she cut Blaise off, her voice strained.

"Hold that thought, give me five minutes. I really need to use the loo."

She ignored the smirk on Blaise's face, not caring what caused it as she tore through the stacks of books and straight to the loo, strategically placed near Madam Pince's office. Closing the door she locked it before lifting her skirt and dropping her panties. Hermione groaned with relief as she emptied her bladder, cursing the constriction her uterus placed on her bladder.

Looking down at her stomach, Hermione smiled with pleasure. She may of hated her new bathroom schedule but every rush to the loo was worth it. The last few weeks had caused a rapid change in her growing stomach. It was now slightly distended, and looked like she had cut a ball in half and stuck one half under her shirt. Hermione had not gained any weight but because of her slight figure the baby was distinctly visible. Pulling her skirt up she tucked her shirt tails in, frustrated at how her shirt stretched over her stomach. Every time she raised her arms the damn thing came un-tucked and exposed her growing belly. So far nobody had taken notice but if she wasn't careful it was only a matter of time.

After washing her hands Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and headed back toward the two Slytherins.

*******************HP****************

Blaise laughed as Hermione hurried off toward the loo. It was the third time this had happened in the last week. He kind of felt bad for her but it just furthered his prediction. In reality this was just icing on the cake. A few days earlier he had spotted her reaching for a book that rested on a shelf just out of her reach. He hadn't been spying on her although he had been coming around the corner to bother her per usual. When Hermione had reached for the book while on her toes, her uniform shirt had become un-tucked, flashing Blaise a good view of her swollen belly.

Turning to Draco he waved his hand in the direction Hermione had gone.

"What did I tell you? Poor girl must be suffering."

Draco shook his head before running his hands through his platinum locks. Although he agreed Professor Snape had a right to know, he didn't think they should be interfering. Since the war Draco had been working extra hard at keeping his thoughts to himself and keeping out of things that didn't concern him. Resting his forearms on the table he looked at his housemate.

"It's really none of our business. I'm sure Granger will tell him on her own, in due time."

Blaise shook his head.

"Professor Snape has time to meet with us on Sunday, he's already replied. We'll tell him what we know and let him take it from there."

Draco sat up, an incredulous look on his face.

"Us? We? Last I checked it was you and you."

Before Blaise could reply Hermione came around the corner, the pinched look of strain gone from her smiling face. Sitting down she adjusted her robes and turned to the two Slytherins.

"Hope I didn't take too long."

Blaise shook his head, giving her his winning smile.

"Not at all, we're the ones intruding on your personal time. Shall we continue?"

*************HP**************

Later that evening Hermione squished herself between Ron and the arm of the couch, before throwing her feet across his and Harry's laps. Her stomach was pleasantly full and body felt so relaxed it was practically numb.

Harry flicked his wand, summoning the chess board off the floor. Settling it on Hermione's outstretched legs he and Ron began to set up their game, Hermione's slight humming in their ears.

Harry made the first move and looked over to Hermione.

"Have you thought anything else out?"

Hermione nodded, hands resting on her stomach.

"A few names, mostly girls. Why are some boys names so stupid? I've also been thinking about schooling."

Ron raised an eyebrow at the last statement.

"Schooling? Hermione, isn't that a little premature? Besides, won't he or she go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrugged and reached out to play with his hair.

"It's never too early for education. As far as Hogwarts goes, it's wonderful here but there are some other wonderful and fully qualified schools. Other options as it were. However I have decided one thing for sure."

Harry watched as Ron made a move and smirked at his scowl when Harry took his Knight.

"What would that be?"

"Why his or hers first bedtime story. The Three Brothers."

Ron nodded, his bishop advancing toward Harry's side of the board.

"Good choice, but remind me again. How does it go?"

Hermione smiled before reminding them both.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road, at twilight. In time the brothers reached a river…"

**************HP****************

Sunday morning once again found Hermione in the library but this time it was recreational reading that drove her. Her work was done, papers graded and lesson plans reviewed for the next two weeks. Tomorrow afternoon she would be leading her first third year class and depending on how that went would determine if she would be taking on the fourth year class that occupied her first free period. So far she had led twelve first year classes and eight second year classes without a hitch.

Admittedly Hermione had been nervous at first but refused to show it. According to Professor McGonagall the students could smell fear like a werewolf smelled blood. Peering at the books in her hand she made a quick decision between the two before putting one back. Once again Howgarts: A History had won out. As she laid the book on the checkout desk for Madam Pince she couldn't help but be amazed at how fast time had gone by. Here it was Halloween and furthermore she had forgotten about the blasted holiday. Earlier that morning she, Harry and Ron had looked bewildered at each other, when a couple passing first years had been giggling about the upcoming feast that night.

Grabbing the book from the librarian she gave a nod in thanks and left the harpy's domain, still in thought. Hermione wished she could attribute her complete disregard for the day with her apprenticeship, class work or her pregnancy but truth was, she had just plain forgot. With the war over, the enemy decimated and the lack of surprises Hermione had indeed grown complacent. She was loathe to admit it but sometimes she didn't even bother looking at her calendar, let alone what time it was. She just didn't care about the passage of time right that moment, it was trivial compared to what she had been through in the last year. She just wanted to relax, all worries set aside.

Arriving back at the common room she deposited the borrowed book in her room before poking her head into Ron's and then Harry's room. She found the two boys laying about on the floor, arguing about the Chudley Cannons once again. As one they both looked at her, identical smiles gracing their rugged features. Sometimes she caught herself wondering when her best friends had stopped being boys and suddenly became men.

"Ready for dinner?"

Ron jumped to his feet, Harry following shortly. Who was she kidding, they were always ready for food. In the hall she stood between them and grabbing an arm on either side of her, Hermione let them lead her down to the Great Hall. The halls were a bit crowded as they descended, all the students seemingly having a simultaneous thought. Food and fun.

"Let's just hope there isn't a troll this year. I certainly could do with troll bogies on my wand."

Hermione laughed at Harrys' off handed comment before returning her own.

"I don't fancy hiding under a sink either."

Ron turned to her, a too serious look on his face.

"Have no fear fair maidens, I'm here to protect you."

It took only a moment for Hermione to bust out laughing as Harry asked quizzically, "Was I just called a maiden?"

Hermione patted the confused raven on the head before ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry about it love. Let's get some dinner."

*****************HP*************

Severus watched the students enjoying their meal, the noise within the Great Hall near deafening. His eyes kept traveling over to the Slytherin table where Zabini sat between Draco and Greengrass. The blonde never looked his way, he was too smart for that. Before he could register the change he found himself eyeing the Gryffindor table, specifically a bushy haired brunette. Her head was tilted back in amusement, laughter obviously falling from her parted lips. An odd feeling enveloped his stomach as Severus realized he had never heard the Gryffindor Princess laugh, not once.

Eyeing her complexion he noticed her cheeks were rosy, the sickness that had ailed her a month ago appeared to be gone. She chattered and laughed more freely, talking with her hands as she regaled some tale or another to the Longbottom heir. Finally he could take it no more and dropped his linen napkin onto his plate before rising and slipping into the Great Hall's side chamber.

Barely three minutes passed before Zabini and Draco entered the room from the main hall. They stopped in front of him, Draco appearing disinterested and the Zabini boy barely containing his excitement.

"What is it you wanted Zabini? I wasn't aware my ramblings were your business."

Draco shot Blaise an 'I told you so' look before turning to his Godfather.

"Sorry about that Uncle Severus. He just couldn't keep his nose to himself."

Blaise grimaced at his Head of House's tone before reaching into his robes and pulling out a folder. Holding it out to Severus he tried not to look too excited.

"I swiped it from Madam Pomfrey's office a few weeks back and made a copy. Draco here was my unknowing accomplice. Those tremors of his make a great distraction."

Draco made a disgusted noise as Severus raised his eyebrow. Snatching files from the school nurse, he wasn't surprised at all.

Flipping open the file his eyes were immediately drawn to the name at the top; Hermione Jean Granger. Below it was the usual, height, weight, sex, allergies. He skimmed the generic stuff, records of old injuries, her petrification and the Polyjuice accident. Raising his head he sent a look at Zabini, the question written all over his face.

Zabini nodded toward the file. "Keep reading, you'll see. There's a picture too."

Severus disregarded a few papers, not caring about her dental records, nor her muggle vaccinations. He paused, eyes zeroing in on a green slip of paper.

Blaise noticed when his professor saw it, the way his body went rigid. To be honest he felt bad, springing it on him like this but Blaise knew that written facts would be better than his verbal testimony.

As fast as the moment of weakness happened, it disappeared. Snapping the file shut Severus flicked his drawn wand and watched it evaporate into thin air. He cast a cold glance at Zabini, his jaw clenched. The threat fell easily from his lips.

"You tell a soul and it will be the very last thing you do."

Draco nodded and grabbed Blaise by the back of his collar, pulling his toward the door.

"I'll keep this fool quiet Uncle Severus. See you later."

Blaise balked at his unceremonious treatment all the way out the door, grappling with the hand that held his collar firmly. Severus waited until they had excited the chamber before his rage boiled over and the look on his face became ferocious. Ms. Granger was pregnant, just over four months along and had an appointment on Wednesday to find out the sex of her baby. Correction, their baby.

Would she have told him? Before the pregnancy had become noticeable and ousted her secret anyway? Would she of lied to him, tried to pretend it wasn't his? Severus was by no means an expert on Hermione Granger but he knew without a doubt that she didn't just hop into bed with anyone. Too prissy and proper for that.

Running a hand through his hair Severus tried to calm down. He had never really envisioned himself as a father, never thought he would care but for some reason he was angry, riled up. Anger would do him no good, Granger would only respond in kind and get him nowhere. However finesse would get him exactly what he needed. Good thing he had plenty of it, Voldemort could attest to that.

*******************HP********************

Hermione headed back toward Gryffindor tower, wanting to change and get comfortable before Harry and Ron invaded her room. Earlier they had demanded to trade ridiculous baby names while watching muggle movies from a pensieve. Hermione rubbed her neck and rolled her shoulders with a sigh. It was her own fault, she'd created a couple of monsters and would have to deal.

As she turned a corner, Hermione let out a muffled shriek from behind the calloused hand that covered her mouth. A vice like grip grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms and yanking her back against a hard body, into the darkness of a tapestry covered alcove.

Warm breath tickled her ear as the blood pounded in her veins, adrenaline running high.

"You have some explaining to do Ms. Granger."

Hermione froze, all struggles falling from her body as she recognized the husky baritone ringing in her ears. With one swift move Severus has Hermione's small body between him and the wall, his form pressing hers into the cool stone. She looked up at him, eyes wide with apprehension. Severus returned her stare and smirked, burying his left hand in her hair while his right framed her head against the wall.

"Explaining Professor? I'm not sure I understand."

Severus pressed himself closer, a feral grin on his face.

"Sure you do Ms. Granger. Did you think I wouldn't find out? The better question I think, is did you ever plan to tell me?"

Hermione cursed under her breath, she should of known. It was just too much to ask, to get a little more time. Clearing her throat she nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I would have."

Severus nodded back, dipping his head into the crook of her neck as he sought her intoxicating scent.

"When would that of been exactly?"

Hermione mumbled something incoherently as she tried to keep her mind off the lack of personal space they were experiencing.

"I didn't hear you Ms. Granger. Repeat that for me?"

"I'm not sure. When I had the courage I suppose."

Severus grinned into her neck and ran his tongue along her collar bone, causing her to shiver. Pulling back he stared at her long and hard.

"Am I that intimidating?"

Hermione shook her head. What was going on? Severus Snape was not a man to fly off the handle however she seriously doubted he was this calm for no reason. How long had he known?

"That's not it. I just didn't know how to approach you. I suppose however you found out, saved me the worry."

Severus now had both hands buried in her hair, a firm grip on the silky locks.

"I suppose it's a good thing I found you then."

His lips crashed down on hers, making Hermione gasp at the sudden contact. They were warm, teasing and everything she remembered. With little hesitation and without coaching Hermione reached up and gripped Severus's shoulders, arching into him. Severus responded by pushing her back into the wall with his upper body.

Slowly his hands left her hair and trailed down her torso, coming to a firm grip on her ass. Squeezing slightly he lifted her up and instinctively Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. She left out a muffled moan when his hips met hers, Severus's arousal grinding into her core. Her skirt was bunched around her hips, moist panties the only thing between her heated flesh and Severus's cloth covered erection.

Ending the kiss Hermione gasped for breath as Severus grinned, biting her neck.

"Careful Ms. Granger, you could very well draw attention to us. We are not well hidden."

Biting her lip Hermione screwed her eyes shut, her breathing labored and uneven. The sensations running through her body left her numb with pleasure, her neurons struggling to process the almost foreign sensations. Threading her fingers into his hair she pushed his mouth closer to her neck and jerked slightly when he bit her once more, a bite that was bound to leave a mark. She couldn't help it when his name came out on a low moan.

"Severus…"

Severus's cock jerked in anticipation, the sound of his name on her lips sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. Before he got carried away anymore he pulled back, panting slightly. Hermione's eyes were glazed over, her pink lips swollen and bruised, her chest rising and falling in an uneven staccato. Red bite marks covered her left shoulder and neck, standing out against her pale skin.

Pulling a hand from her bunched skirt Severus ran it down the outside of her thigh, around her knee and back up the inside. Securing Hermione's body between himself and the wall he removed his other hand and let it follow the same pattern until both were rhythmically massaging her thighs.

Every few grips he rotated his hips, grinding his cock into her open thighs. The motion caused Hermione to let out small keening cries and buck her hips in return. One hand stopped it's motions and Severus let his fingers play with the edge of her panties. He was pleasantly surprised by the hairless skin he found under the lacy garment. Grinding into her once more Severus held back a shudder. When he opened his mouth, the voice that spoke was no better than a guttural growl.

"Do you want more Ms. Granger?"

Hermione made an unrecognizable sound as she squirmed beneath him, her hands bunched in the front of his robes, and her hips undulating against him.

"I didn't hear that Ms. Granger."

Her voice was barely a whisper as she murmured a reply.

"Oh yes…"

Severus ground into her with such force the young witch cried out, the sound echoing off the walls of the alcove. The finger that had been playing idly with the edge of Hermione's panties delved deeper, brushing across her clit. The Gryffindor's body jerked suddenly with the unexpected bolt of pleasure.

Severus leaned into her again, his talented lips going once more for her throat. His fingers continued to play artfully with her clit, the pressure just enough to get a rise out of the young woman but not nearly enough to give her the pleasure she begged for.

"How much more do you want Ms. Granger?"

The questions was muffled but Hermione heard it clearly. Her hands released their grip on Severus's robes and slowly traveled downward until she gripped the buckle on his trousers. Delicate hands undid the metal clasp as she replied.

"All of it, I want it all."

Severus made a tsking noise, his unoccupied hand burying itself in her hair allowing him to pull her head to the side and expose the left side of her neck better. Hermione's hands were now working on the buttons to his trousers a certain haste driving her movements. Her knuckles grazed his cloth covered cock daintily as she worked at the buttons, the swollen appendage making it harder to maneuver the already stretched material.

"Be specific Ms. Granger."

Severus bit down on her neck once again causing her body to jerk under him, her fingers temporarily distracted. He pulled back from her neck and gazed down into her clouded eyes, her swollen lips begging to be kissed.

"Now what is it you really want?"

Hermione swallowed hesitantly, a sudden shyness taking over for a moment. Severus frowned before applying pressure to her clit with two fingers. A moan erupted from her throat, the sound ragged and torn. Hermione met his gaze as she cupped her hands around his still constricted cock before she replied.

"I want your cock. Fuck me Severus, please….."

Her confession made him grin. Removing his fingers from her clit he felt satisfaction when Hermione made a sound of loss, a whimper. He nipped at her ear and carefully unwound his hand from her curls.

"You'll get my cock when you properly beg for it and beg you will."

Before Hermione could register what happened her bare ass was seated on the cold stone floor, her body aching terribly and Severus nowhere in sight. Groaning she squeezed her thighs together, another whimper leaving her throat. The witch guessed this was only part of her punishment.

********************HP*****************


	8. Novmber 29 - December 9 1999

Chapter 8, hot off the press. I must say I shocked myself with how abruptly I ended chapter 7. Hell, I'm the one that wrote it. It took longer than I'd like to write this between my procrastination, my stalling and a one-shot I'm also working on.

Frankly when I planned this story, I had a ton of details ironed out and had planned on creating this huge, climactic event but now that I think about it, I'm not sure I'm up for it. I was ready to give this an ending, no matter how bad it was. I felt guilty believe me but the other day I got 3 more follows and it made me even worse. Because of those follows and my guilty feelings I've decided to trudge through this mess and continue on. I think the problem is my lengthy chapters, I'm wearing myself out trying to churn out 3k in words at a time. So they will become about half the size they are now.

Between my all-consuming Harry Potter/Criminal Minds one shot and my very first Drarry Creature fic calling to me, I'm struggling to give this fic what it deserves.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't be too angry with me if this fic doesn't turn out the way it should. I'm going to do my very best. Leave a review with your thoughts.

Edit: I just realized I was spelling Pomfrey's name wrong this whole chapter. I thought it looked funny. Lol, fixed it.

*****************HP******************

Hermione stared unblinkingly at the mirror, palms on either side of her neck. It had been nearly four weeks since her encounter with a very angry, very arousing potions professor. Within that four weeks many things had happened however the biggest event had her feeling guilty.

Her appointment with Madame Pomfrey had gone splendidly. The baby was doing remarkably well, although she was a bit on the small side.

She.

Hermione was having a girl and she had yet to inform the father.

Since their encounter Hermione had spotted Severus openly staring at her with an indescribable look on his face. To be honest she felt bad about it but was unsure how to tell him. A note was too impersonal but she wasn't happy about getting into close quarters with him. After all, their last encounter however exciting it had been would not solve the problem at hand, the proverbial hippogriff in the room.

Turning away from her visage Hermione began cleaning up the books and papers scattered across her desk. Classes would be ending soon; it was time to take care of some things.

*************HP***********

Severus Snape sighed in relief as students rushed out of his classroom, eager for the weekend that had just begun. Rising from his desk he waved a hand and cleared the chalkboard before flicking his wand towards the cauldrons. He watched impassively as they danced their way into the storage cupboard at the back of the room, one after another. Snatching up a stack of papers he turned toward the door and stopped in his tracks.

"Hello Professor. Can we talk?"

Severus eyed Hermione as she stepped into the room, hands clenched tightly in front of her. Throwing the papers back down onto his desk he flicked his wand at the door and waited for it to slam shut before speaking.

"We never did get around to talking last time did we? As I recall there was something much more _attention grabbing_ at hand."

Hermione blushed and walked toward him, wary enough to keep her distance.

"No, no we did not."

Settling himself back into his chair Severus watched the brunette settle herself behind a workbench and run her hands over the scarred marble. Somehow sitting behind a desk, in a place of subservience did not suit her. Hermione's eyes met his and she let out a breath, choosing her words carefully.

"Whether you want to know or not, I'm going to tell you. I'm having a girl. No, _we're_ having a girl."

Severus nodded almost imperceptibly. His face was impassive, but his eyes darkened slightly. A girl. These last few weeks had given him the time to come to terms with not only Hermione's choice in not telling him but the fact that this child was a good thing. He hoped.

"Our last encounter did not go the way I had planned it. I was angry and trying to stay calm by directing that anger into something else however it did not go where I wanted it to. You know the rest of course."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip.

"So what comes next?"

Severus wasn't going to kid himself and pretend that were suddenly going to fall madly in love and live happily ever after. They had been irresponsible, _he_ had been irresponsible. It was time to act like proper adults and take care of their responsibilities, their child. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and steeped his fingers.

"We act like adults. We start by communicating. No more lying or omitting things. "

Hermione winced. "I can't say omission was my first choice, although it did seem the best route."

Severus raised an eyebrow inn her direction, watching her fidget.

"Are you sure about this Ms. Granger? You are obviously more than capable of handling dark lords but can you raise a child and finish school? Finish your Apprenticeship?"

Hermione raised her gaze to his own, her dark eyes completely confident.

"I can. Professor McGonagall has already helped me arrange everything. Our daughter will be delivered here by Madame Pomfrey and Winky has already agreed to watch her while I'm in class and teaching. My room is large enough to fit a bassinet and a fold away changing table. I can do this Professor."

Severus held in a smirk and tried to ignore the tingle that raced down his spine. There was that blasted backbone again. Rising from his chair he gathered his papers together and headed for the door.

"I suppose that settles it then."

Hermione scrambled from her seat, watching the dark haired man just walk away.

"That's it? That's all you've really got to say?"

Severus halted but did not turn around.

"What would you have me say Ms. Granger? Should I get down on my knees and beg your forgiveness for putting you in this position?"

"It's not like that and you know it! We're both at fault in this."

Severus turned slightly, gazing at her with dark eyes as another tingle raced through his body at her shout. There was that backbone he loved, this time with temper to match. Flicking his tongue out to wet his dry lips he suppressed a shiver when Hermione's eyes followed the motion in rapt attention.

"Then what is there left to talk about? Neither of us is about to claim an undying love nor am I going to demand things from you. When you're ready and when you're in need I trust you will come to me. _For anything._"

The purr that fell from his lips floored her. Hermione was loathe to admit it but she had always loved to hear him talk, though rarely had his voice ever taken on such a dangerous tone as this. Thick and deep, honeyed like the finest Ambrosia. Nodding dumbly she licked her lips and watched him turn away once more, heading for the door.

"Considering our circumstances it would not be out of the ordinary to call me Hermione when we're alone."

Severus never paused in his stride as he stepped through the classroom door, one long fingered hand caressing the frame as he went.

"If I ever become comfortable enough to use your first name Ms. Granger, I seriously doubt we will be doing _much__,__ if_ _any_ talking."

*************HP*************

Over the next week and a half Hermione found herself unusually tired, napping in the afternoons during her free period and after working through the evening she went back to bed early enough that it worried Harry and Ron. One evening she fell asleep in the common room and woke up as Ron carried her upstairs, her things in Harry's arms. Ron helped her strip while Harry dug through her drawers for a nightshirt. Instead he came away with yet another quidditch jersey, this one displaying one of the Weasley Twins numbers.

Turning around Harry held the item aloft.

"How many of these damn things has she snatched?"

Ron shrugged, took the proffered shirt and helped Hermione pull it over her head. His face scrunched with worry at how sluggish she was. Madame Pomfrey had warned them that as the baby grew it would sap Hermione's energy while giving her magic a boost. Pregnant witches always got an extra bit of magic, nature's way of helping protect the child within them. Not to mention the advanced transfiguration she was doing in class, attempting to alter the Patronus charm not to drive away a Dementor but destroy one completely.

The drain on her magic would only increase after Christmas while she attempted the Animagus transformation. Both Harry and Ron had promised to attempt it with her, confident that she could instruct them just as well as Professor McGonagall would her.

Hermione mumbled a thank you as they performed the circus act of tucking her in and avoiding Crookshanks's clawed reach. Snuffing out the light they left and closed the door firmly behind them.

Ron yawned and ran a hand through his hair, angling his body down the hall.

"I think I'll go to sleep myself. Been a long day in Potions, Snape is driving me mad. He's definitely nastier than before."

Harry laughed and slapped a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm glad I dropped it. I don't think I could take it. That and I don't need another class with Ginny. Three is enough."

Ron frowned.

"We've tried to tell her. I guess she's just holding out hope."

Harry shrugged, not wanting to talk about it any longer. With a quick goodnight he closed his door behind him. Sitting down in the desk chair he reached for the open grade book and a small stack of quizzes from that day. Considering Professor Savage was a grizzled Auror, Harry was surprised at how much classwork and homework he gave out. He demanded both practical and academic perfection from his students and for the majority received it.

With a sigh Harry pushed away the last quiz and entered the grade, wincing at the low score. Sometimes he was sure that Professor Savage demanded too much from the younger years and this proved his point. The material wasn't simplified enough.

Shutting the quizzes into the grade book he put the book in his bag and looked around. It was still relatively early, only around 8:30pm. Rising he walked to the window, staring out over the front courtyard and toward the pitch. Without a second thought he donned a thick knit sweater and grabbed his broom. Opening the widow he flew out into the darkness.

Cold air cut across his face and whipped through his hair as he rocketed toward the pitch. Harry loved being a Seeker, loved quidditch but he loved the act of flying even more. It was the freest thing he had ever felt and nothing came close. Slowing his speed Harry circled the pitch, torches coming to life as he flew by. Movement from the Slytherin stands caught his eye and he turned, looking for the source. Platinum locks shone from below, bringing a frown to his face.

What was Draco Malfoy doing out here? Inching closer from the other boy's blind side he studied the young Slytherin. Platinum shaggy locks framed his face, the cut uneven and ragged in some places. His face had lost all baby fat, the skin pale and taught across his angular jaw and high cheek bones. His body was tall and lean with a frailness about it. Harry had noticed Malfoy's lack of appetite these past weeks, Zabini trying to discreetly get him to eat.

Somehow in that moment all the torment the blonde had put him through the last seven years meant nothing and Harry supposed that was what happened when you grew up, when you put childish things behind you. The steady rise and fall of Draco's chest indicated sleep, eyes moving rapidly behind closed lids announcing his dream state. A gust of wind cut through the air, the cold leaking into Harry's bones. Harry sighed and pulled his wand, before drifting closer to Draco. A quick warming spell stopped the shiver that had taken hold on the boy before Harry levitated him up toward his broom. Situating Draco before him Harry gripped his broom tightly and eased his way back to the castle, trying to ignore the pleasant warmth nestled to his chest and the musky scent that drifted from it.

*************HP***********

Hermione rolled onto her side, still drowsy with sleep. Cracking open an eye she reached for her wand on the nightstand and performed a quick tempus charm. It was nearly three in the morning and Hermione wasn't sure what woke her. Pushing Crookshanks off her shoulder Hermione groaned and rolled again before gasping in surprise. A tight pain enveloped her abdomen, pulsating in time with her heartbeat. Reaching a hand down to her stomach she grimaced at the pain and resisted the urge to curl in on herself. Squeezing her eyes shut she sat up, her arms trembling. What was going on?

Bringing her feet to the side of the bed she stood slowly and began to shuffle toward the window. Frowning she reached out and gripped the armchair, bending forward with another pain. Her back ached, her abdomen hurt and her head was spinning. Reaching up she gripped her necklace tightly, the stone pinching her hand.

A knock at the door got her attention. Light flooded the room from the hall revealing a shirtless Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

She opened her mouth to answer when a sudden wetness between her legs caught her attention. Panic gripped her tightly and a flow of tears started as if someone turned on a faucet. Shaking her head she tried to control her trembling.

"Something is very wrong. Help me."

Pushing the door open Harry moved inside and stopped, his eyes catching the trickle of blood down one of her pale legs. After a moment of hesitation he scooped her up and headed for the door with long strides.

"Ron, we need Madame Pomfrey!"

Ron gave a jerky nod and raced ahead of him, panic driving his footsteps.

***************HP************

Severus stepped into the Hospital Wing, a grumpy look on his face. Madame Pomfrey had fircalled minutes earlier, asking for more muscle relaxers and blood replenishers. Vials in hand he headed toward her office at the back of the ward but stopped outside a curtained bed when he heard the Matron behind it.

"Poppy I've brought the items you require."

A few moments later the Matron stuck her head of behind the curtain and Severus was disturbed by her appearance. She still wore a nightgown and slippers, long silver hair in a braid over her shoulder.

"Thank you Severus. Please bring them here."

She held aside the curtain as he dipped inside. Turning to the bed he was shocked to find Hermione laying there. Her face was pale and her body trembled as she slept. Tiny hands rested over her swollen stomach, a thick blanket pulled up to her chest. In her vulnerability her stomach was distinctly visible. A few more weeks and there would be no hiding it. Turning to Madame Pomfrey he asked huskily, "What has happened?"

Madame Pomfrey set the vials down on the bedside table and brushed an errant lock of hair off Hermione's face before turning back to Severus.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley rushed her here about twenty minutes ago. As you can guess Ms. Granger is our pregnant student. She started experiencing cramps and nausea, then bleeding. I managed to get it stopped and her cervix to relax however she has lost a good bit of blood and I do not want to take any chances. The boys have gone for Minerva. I fear between the child and her studies it caused a magical strain on her body and pre-empted early term labor."

Severus felt cold, dread snaking through him. Hermione had almost gone into labor at roughly twenty-three weeks. He was no medical professional but even with magic he knew a baby's chance of survival before twenty-five weeks was slim. Madame Pomfrey quietly excused herself and stepped away through the curtain.

Unconsciously Severus stepped forward and reached out a shaking hand, placing it over her belly. Her body shivered restlessly and her hands were cool. Closing his eyes Severus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Hermione had almost lost her baby. No, _their_ baby. Taking one of her hands in his he encased the small appendage.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger."

"What was that Severus? Oh!"

Severus didn't release Hermione's hand as he turned to see Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall standing behind him. Harry and Ron stood behind them with awkward looks on their faces.

Minerva stepped forward, her hawk like eyes trained on him. Poppy had a hand raised to her mouth in comprehension. Minerva adjusted her glasses.

"Well, this certainly explains things."

*****************HP****************


End file.
